The Rollins Family Season 1
by KatMadison913
Summary: WWE's It Couple has their own reality show just like the other Divas and Miz and Mrs., but things aren't really all about being the best and being happy. Amethyst will soon realize that the life that she always hoped with Seth may not the life that it is right for her.
1. Chapter 1

The Rollins Family Introduction:

_"Not too much makeup on Miriam," Seth tells the makeup team as they are doing his wife's makeup._

_Both Seth and Amethyst are sitting in their interviewing seats in front of the camera recording on them._

_"Do I look okay?" Amethyst turns to her husband, asking him._

_"Do you really need to ask?" he smiles sweetly to her. "You're drop-dead gorgeous no matter what," he adds in while lifting her right hand to his lips to kiss her pale flesh._

_"Awwww, you're so sweet, Colby!" she smiles and placing her head on his shoulder._

_"We are the true IT Couple of WWE," Seth turns to the camera, being serious._

_"We aren't wannabes or shows offs," Amethyst smirks. "We are just a fun couple who likes nice things and the simple life."_

_"Welcome to the Rollins Family!"_

Season 1, Episode 1: "WWE's It Couple"

_"Today is Seth's and mine's day off from everything really," Amethyst explains with a smile while wearing a long-sleeved black top with a black skirt with suspenders. "Originally, I wanted to relax at the hotel due to Extreme Rules and Raw, but he has other ideas in mind. Of course," she chuckles._

Amethyst is lying on the hotel bed looking through her phone. She seems tired about to fall asleep.

Her husband, Seth Rollins, comes in to join with her on the bed. "Wifey?" he speaks softly to her.

"Yes, husband?" she asked, looking up from her phone.

He looks nervous. "Now, I know you're aren't much of a beach person, but it's not too hot out," he speaks nervously, catching her attention. "Will you be okay with going to the beach with me?"

The question surprises the young woman. "Are you sure you want me to go?" she asked him. "What about the pool at night?" she makes a suggestion.

"We always go swimming at night. There's nothing wrong with that, but I thought since we are close to the beach…." he didn't want to finish the question because he wasn't sure if it's a good idea to ask her.

"Even though I've been like literally like an hour away from the beach ever since I got adopted by Mommy and Daddy, we never really go to the beach other than going at night because it's more peaceful at night," Amethyst explains. "And we wouldn't worry about getting a sunburn."

Seth really wanted to go to the beach but wasn't sure about Amethyst.

She thinks for a second before sighing. "Well, I did get that new swimsuit that can help my skin better, but it's modest, though."

"Miriam," his tone goes serious, making her look down playfully. "Do we need to have the talk again?" he asked firmly.

Her lower lip is in between her teeth from smirking. "Which one?" she asked softly, playing along.

"The talk about what you wear," he chuckles darkly, seeing her like this. "You wear modest clothing to hide what's mine," he leans closer to her face. "But you wear clothing that shows off what's mine," he breathes huskily against her cheek before licking it slowly. "Now, would you like to enjoy this cloudy day at the beach?" he asked again this time with confidence.

"Yes," she breathes out an answer. "I'll go with you to the beach, but can we go to Edgar Allan Poe's gravesite afterward pretty please?" she asked sweetly, swinging side to side.

"Are we close to it?" he asked a little confused.

"We are in Baltimore. That's where his gravesite is," she tells him. "I told you this before."

"Oh! Right, right!" he says quickly.

Amethyst sighs before shaking her head.

"Now then, let me see that drop-dead gorgeous smile!" Seth smiles big and attacks her by tickling Amethyst everywhere.

"Alright! Alright! I give! I give!" she calls out through her laughter.

"Who's the greatest wrestler of all time?" he asks, smirking while continuing to tickle her.

"You are the greatest wrestler of all time, Seth Rollins!"

He immediately pulls her into a kiss which she happily kisses him back.

"Do you really mean it?" he asked with a smile as they lace our fingers together.

"Of course, my love," she tells him with a smile. "You have become one of my favorite wrestlers of all time. You're even up there with Raven, Sting, and even the Brothers of Destruction," she then giggles at his ticklish kisses on her pale neck at the end of her sentence.

"You are the greatest wrestler of all time, Amethyst Rollins," he smirks in her neck.

"It's all because of you, my king," Amethyst smiles to him.

"My beautiful Queen of Dracula," Seth smiles back, kissing her again.

Seth and Amethyst arrive at the local beach. She's wearing a victorian swimsuit in black and gray, similar to Helena Bonham Carter's character from Sweeney Todd in the beach scene. Neck to toe modest. Unfortunately, the sun came out on the way towards there. It makes the young gothic beauty worry about her overall wellbeing.

_"The sun and I have never been friends ever since I can remember," she explains. "I don't tan. I burn ...a lot," she chuckles. "So, it's tough for me to do anything outside. Yes, I know it's good for vitamin D, but still."_

Amethyst brings out a large black and dark gray umbrella for her to use. Seth pulls out the stuff they need to get for their day on the beach.

"You brought more sunblock?" she asked her husband.

"Yes, I did," he smiles, pulling out the sunblock.

At first, she was happy to hear it, but when she sees the number on the tube, she freaked a little. "Love, where's the one that is 50+ SPF?" she asked him.

"50+?" he asked, confused.

"This is 35 SPF. I need the one that is 50 or more."

"Oh, we ran out of that one, so I had to get the 35 one," Seth explains. "Love, relax," he smiles to her, assuring her. "If you start to feel warm or anything, please let me know, and we'll leave, okay?" he makes a suggestion.

"If I get a sunburn, I'm going to blame it on you, Colby," she playfully glares at him.

"I'll take all the blame!" he grins.

"This is going to be interesting."

"I believe this is a good spot," Seth speaks up with a smile when they found a spot near the ocean.

"This is good," Amethyst smiles at him.

They set up their area with the folding chairs and a large umbrella for Amethyst to feel a little more comfortable.

"Not many people here, so we might have time for ourselves," she comments while getting out some toys to play within the sand.

Seth chuckles at his wife, seeing her being like a kid. "You're so cute, Miriam," he tells her as he sits down on his chair.

She smiles cutely in response before making some sandcastles.

After making a few failed attempts of building sandcastles, Amethyst decided to go over to the water.

"Husband, can we please go to the water now?" she asked him, who's just laying back under the sun.

"Sure, we can go," he smiles, sitting up.

"Can we also be like under the bridge or something like that?" she asked, referring to the pier near them.

"Really?" Seth asked, not liking her request. "Fine," he sighs.

Hearing him sigh makes Amethyst feel bad. "You know what," she speaks quietly. "Forget about the bridge, let's go to the water now," she said, getting up and heading towards the ocean.

_"I really hate doing this with her," Seth explains while groaning, annoyed. "She has her moments like this and it's hard to do this."_

_"Do I wish that I could tan to be in the sun longer with my husband? Yes, I do," Amethyst sighs. "I give out suggestions that I honestly thought it would be a good compromise with anything, but he doesn't like anything I gave him."_

_"Trouble in paradise?" the producer asked._

_"We are just two different people, but in marriage, the partners must compromise and understand each other."_

The victorian goth female enters into the shallow end to sit on her knees. She's moving her arms around to play in the ocean.

"I do love the ocean, sand, and marine life, but with my problem with the sun, I have to enjoy the beach life at night or sunset."

Seth watches his wife in the water sadly. The look on his face shows that he's thinking deeply about something. He stands up from his chair and walks over to her in the water.

Amethyst gasps in surprise when he splashes her. She looks up to see her husband laughing with joy. The corners of her lips up as laughter of joy appear out of her mouth.

The happy couple than really enjoys being like kids in the water to the point where the sun is going down that they didn't even realize it.

Then she noticed that it's getting darker out.

"It's almost nighttime!" she gasps out.

"So?" he asked a little confused. "You like the night, right?"

"But what about visiting Edgar Allan Poe's gravesite?"

Her question makes his eyes grow wide. "Oh, wifey-" he begins, but then sees she getting everything packed in a hurry.

Once everything is packed up, Seth starts the car and heads to where the gravesite of the famous Victorian author.

"You have got to be kidding me," Seth whispers in shock once they arrive at them.

"They're closed?!" Amethyst whispers in shock as well.

"Wifey," he turns to her sadly. "I'm really sorry."

Nothing appears out of her mouth. Tears began to build in her eyes. "It's not your fault, husband. Let's go back to the hotel. We have an early flight tomorrow," she says, looking away, trying not to cry.

Her husband doesn't like seeing her like this but did what she says.

_"I messed up," Seth explains, sighing. "We try to do our interests together and work our way around them, but sometimes my interests attend to get in the way."_

The next morning, Amethyst and Seth are getting ready for their flight to the following location. She's double checking on things while wearing black sweats and a black jacket. Her long hair is in a messy ponytail and her glasses are on.

"Got everything?" Seth asked, wearing similar clothing as her.

"I believe so," she answers, zipping up her suitcase. "The taxi should be here soon, right?" she asked him, confirming their plans.

"Yes, umm, Miriam," he speaks, looking down a little nervous.

"Is something wrong, Colby?" Amethyst noticed his nervousness.

"Come sit next to me." He sits on the edge of the bed and pats the space next to him.

She was a little confused about why he would request that, but she does as he says.

"Look, I am really sorry about what happened yesterday," he apologizes to her, looking deep within her eyes.

"Colby, it's okay-"

"No, it's not! We're in a place you have wanted to go to."

Amethyst closes her eyes while sighing through her nose. "Marriage is finding common ground," she explains while looking at him. "We need to find common ground, especially when we are different from each other. Also," she places her hand on his hand, "differences make us stronger." A smile curls up on her face.

He smiles back softly, unsure of what to say.

_"But what about us being too different?" Seth asked, sadly._

"When was the last time we had a date night?"

"You mean us alone or hanging out with the guys?" she asked.

"Us alone."

"Well, I think it was a couple of few weeks since we had a date night," Amethyst says, thinking about it. "May I ask why?" she asked nicely.

"How about you and I can go on a date night once everything gets settled for us?" he asked, suggesting with a smile.

"Yea?" she asked, smiling back, liking the idea. "Sure, we can do that," she agrees.

"Awesome," Seth grins at her acceptance. Then his phone rings. He answers it and has a small talk. "Okay," he says and hangs up. "The taxi is here," Seth tells Amethyst.

"Alright, let's go!" Amethyst smiles, getting up from the bed.

_"This plane flight is going to be a little difficult because since most of the superstars and divas are taking this fight so we couldn't find the two seats right next to each other," Amethyst explains. "Originally, we were thinking about the second flight, but we had stuff going when the second flight leaves. Besides, I am a little glad that we can have separate seats because couples don't always need to be around each other 24/7. Also, our seats are nearby anyways."_

Amethyst gets her suitcase in the cabinet above her seat before settling down next to the window. She puts on her seatbelt so she wouldn't worry about later.

"Fancy meeting you here," a familiar voice speaks up at her side.

Her head turns to see her new friend, Baron Corbin, smirking down at her.

"Hey, Thomas," she greets him with a big smile. "You're sitting next to me during this flight?" she asked him as he sits down next to her.

"Looks like it," he smiles. "Congrats on your Wrestlemania win," he says to her, buckling in.

"Thanks, but it wasn't really a win for me, though," Amethyst sighs a little. "Congrats on your debut onto the main roster," she tries to change the subject.

"Thanks. What do you mean it's not really a win for you?" he asked, a little confused. "You helped out with the match by having Stephanie go through the table."

"Yes, but I didn't have revenge towards them like Colby did and the table was for what she said about my adopted parents, may they rest in peace," she said in a softer tone while doing the cross symbol.

"You missed them, do you?" he asked softly, looking at her worried.

"Yea, I do. They have been raising me since I was eight years old, so they were a big part of my upbringing," her head is lowered a little in sadness, thinking about them.

"I've lost my father too," Baron's words make her look up in surprise. "I've lost him due to complications with Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease."

"A brain disorder?" she asked, shocked.

"You know about it?"

"Mommy studied a lot of disorders and diseases in the medical field and Daddy loves the history of medical science. I'm truly sorry, Thomas," Amethyst has empathy heavy on her voice.

"It's okay, Miriam," he assures her with a soft smile. "Some of my tattoos are tributed to him and my grandfather."

"Oh, that's really sweet of you," she smiles back, making Baron's heart skip a beat.

"Y-Yea."

Snippets of Seth, Amethyst, and Baron are being shown from a long flight. Seth's keeping busy by talking with his best friend Cesero while Amethyst and Baron are enjoying some together.

"Oh, hey Tom," Seth greets him, surprised to see him once the plane has landed at the next location.

"Colby," Baron greets him a little coldly.

"Hey, husband," Amethyst speaks up, remembering something. "It's okay if Thomas travels with us to the hotel? Matthew has a different schedule than us."

_"Matthew or Corey Graves is Baron's best friend outside of the ring."_

"I suppose so," he agrees softly, unsure about it.

"Thank you, husband," she smiles, hoping this will settle down.

In the rental car, Baron gets in the backseat behind the passenger seat where Amethyst is sitting in. Seth's the driver of the rental car towards the hotel where the majority of the roster will be.

"Can we get something to eat before we get to the hotel, please?" Amethyst asked, feeling hungry and thirsty.

"I'm getting hungry as well," Baron speaks up.

"I need to get to the hotel before midnight to get the room," Seth says, ignoring the two in the car.

"Well, let's get some fast food and something to drink-"

"Miriam! Please!" Seth's frustrated now but managed to calm down, realizing what he did. "Look, I'm sorry. It's late and we have been traveling a lot."

"It's okay, really it is," Amethyst replies softly, while slowly looking away.

Baron looks at the gothic beauty with worry in his eyes.

_"Miriam doesn't deserve to be with Colby," Baron explains with a slight growl. "She deserves to be with someone who will treat her like a queen like she really is."_

_"And who will that someone be?" the producer asked him._

_His eyebrows frown down into a glare, not answering the question._

The three managed to get to the hotel around eleven or so at night. Seth and Baron go ahead first to get their hotel rooms while Amethyst stays behind, but before Baron can enter into the front office, he walks over to her side, knocking on her window a little.

She looks at him first, then rolling down her window.

"Once we get settled into the rooms, I can take you to a drive-thru or a gas station to get some food," he offers to her.

The corners of her lips curl up into a smile. "That's sweet of you, Thomas, but you don't have to if you're too tired."

"Well, I want to because I'm getting hungry as well."

"Alright," she finally agrees. "I'll get the key for the car and meet you back here in say about ten or so minutes?" Amethyst makes a suggestion.

"Sounds like a plan," he agrees with a smile.

Amethyst smiles more, making his heart skip a beat.

Later, Baron and Amethyst return to the rental car, but only this time, he's in the driver's seat and she remains back into the passenger seat.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked her while starting up the car.

"I need something healthy, but I'm not sure if there's a place open 24 hours and healthy around here," she answers and getting out her phone.

"Or at least a healthier choice to have," he adds.

"Yes, indeed."

They soon settle with some sandwiches with healthier choices and iced water.

"Wanna head back to the hotel?" Baron asked, driving out of the drive-thru.

"Not really," Amethyst sighs sadly, catching his attention.

"Something wrong, Miriam?" he asked, worried, trying to find a place to park.

"Well," she speaks once they found a spot to be in, "do you remember how he acted when he betrayed the Shield and join the Authority?" she asked, looking at him.

He nods his head.

"He's having moments like that, properly since he was on leave for his second injury," she admits. "Colby wants to do his own thing almost all the time. I want to keep up with him in things because he wants to do stuff with me, but he wants more…..of that," she cringes a little because of her issue. "It's not because of my upbringing or anything, it's just that I've been attacked countless times in that matter when I was younger before I was adopted," the words appear out of her mouth as if it was nothing. Amethyst freaks out a little that she said words that she never told anyone outside of Seth, but yet, why it feels like she can tell Baron anything.

Baron didn't say anything, just wrap his arms around her in an almost very tight hug for comfort. "Don't say any more words," he whispers. "Whenever you ready, then say the rest."

Amethyst's shocked to find comfort in him but soon got over it. Her arms wrap themselves around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Thomas," she whispers through her smile as a single tear of happiness runs down her cheek. "You may be a man of few words. Your actions say it louder. I really like that."

Baron blushes a little but continues to hug her tightly.

*Next Morning*

Amethyst is making the bed of their hotel room wearing a casual long-sleeved maxi black dress.

"Miriam, where's Colby?" the producer asked, noticing the missing husband.

"Colby had to go out for a meeting about his storyline as the Kingslayer," Amethyst answers, focusing on the bed. "Originally, I thought I was a part of it since I'm the Queenslayer, but they need him."

_"Being the Queenslayer isn't what I was hoping it will be," Amethyst explains sadly. "I thought since I helped him out, I will be in the same situation as him, but I guess not."_

Her phone rings from the nightstand and it's her husband calling.

"Hello?" she answers it while placing it on speaker.

"Hey, babe," Seth's voice speaks. "The meeting is over."

"That's good. Are you heading back now?"

"Yea, I am. Say, wifey, wanna do something tonight?"

"Going to the gym?" she suggests as she sits down on the bed.

"How about we go on our date tonight?"

"Tonight?" she's surprised.

"Yep."

"But what about the gym?"

"We still have time to do our workout in the morning."

She thinks for a few moments before speaking again with a smile, "Alright, let's go!"

"We'll leave tonight."

*Later that night*

"Seth's taking me out for a date night. I'm so excited! Lately, we have been busy with work and countless other things. So, maybe this is what we need for us."

"Wifey, you almost done?" Seth asked from the main part of the hotel room.

"Yes, husband, be out in a minute," Amethyst calls back while finishing up her makeup in the bathroom.

She quickly makes a selfie in the mirror and sends it to Baron, asking if she looks okay for the date. Almost immediately, he texted back, "Perfect." A little blush appears on her pale cheeks when she sees that.

Realizing she's going on a date with her husband, Amethyst appears back into the room to show off her overall look. A deep amethyst purple victorian dress with a victorian pendant at her neck as her hair is pulled up as usual with the hat and veil on over her glasses. Typical flats at her feet and minimum makeup paint her face.

His eyes became filled with lust, but couldn't find any love, but he managed to hide it by wrapping his arms around her waist. "God, I'm one lucky man," he says huskily in her covered neck.

"I'm the lucky one, husband," she moaned a little at the hot breath against her showing skin.

"Sounds like someone wants dessert first," Seth growled under his breath.

"Well, you promised dinner," a little giggle appears out of Amethyst's lips.

"Well," he chuckles, looking at her, "I hope you're hungry for food and me," his smirk curled upon his lips.

Amethyst is a little taken back.

_"Sometimes, it is hard to be in-in-intimate in that matter because of my past," she explains, having a little hard time to say the words. "He understands why, but sometimes it's hard to keep up with him. I just wish he will be patient with me. Don't get me wrong, I do have those moments with my husband, but I don't want to do it all the time."_

"We'll see how the night goes, husband," Amethyst teases him with a smile.

"Oh, trust me, wifey, you're going to be satisfied tonight," he dips her down into a kiss.

*Bonus Scene*

Meanwhile, Baron's in his hotel, eating some hotel food and looking through his phone. Well, mainly looking at the recent picture that Amethyst took to show if she seems okay for a date.

"Why are you the one for me, Miriam?" he asked the picture with a sigh. "You're so beautiful and yet he treats like this lately?" he asked himself before another sigh, along with a growl of frustration, appears out of his mouth.

Why is he even talking to a picture? Or better yet, how could someone so beautiful be so broken at the same time? Amethyst is like a porcelain doll ... Baron's broken porcelain doll.


	2. Chapter 2

Season 1, Episode 2: "A Brotherhood Reunited"

Amethyst looks through her laptop while lying on her hotel bed, working on a project involving a video. Here, she is wearing a pair of black leggings and a black tank top.

_"Since there is nothing much for me to do after becoming the Queenslayer, I have decided to follow my other dreams outside of being a wrestler," she explains. She's wearing a high collared long-sleeved dark top under a sleeveless black knee-length dress, black tights, and black Mary Janes, along with her long hair is pulled back into a high ponytail. "There are other things I would love to and I am going to follow them like I did with my wrestling dreams," she smiles._

She posts a victorian makeup and outfit tutorial on Youtube. A small curl appears on the corner of her lips when the video is up. Everything was going well until her glass-covered eyes land on a video of the Shield theme music.

The music plays and you can hear the four members sing their intro together - so happy and being a brotherhood.

A sigh escaped my lips before placing it down on her laptop. She gets up from the bed to place on black flip flops. Once a black cardigan is buttoned up on her upper body, Amethyst leaves her shard room with only her room card.

The camera crew follows her down the hallway and stops in front of a hotel room number 223. The gothic beauty knocks on the door and she places the card in her cardigan pocket.

Roman Reigns opened the door, appearing in gray sweats and a black undershirt. "Little Sister?" he asked, surprised to see her.

"Hey, Big Brother," she greets with a soft smile. "May I come in, please?" she asked softly.

"Of course," he says, smiling back.

He allows her inside and they immediately hug each other.

"I missed you, Big Brother," she mumbled.

"I missed you too, Little Sister," he mumbled back. "You thirsty?" he offers.

"Yes, please."

Reigns give her bottled water.

Amethyst accepts the water and sits on the bed.

"What's on your mind, Miriam?" her brotherly figure asked her, sitting next to her.

"Honestly, I am not sure," she answers truthfully. "Being the Queenslayer is amazing and all, but everyone wants the Kingslayer. Not just the fans, but WWE as well. I feel like I need to make something of myself all over again," she sighs. "My husband won't do anything about it because he has his own things."

"You didn't tell him, huh?"

"Colby has been a little off lately. Don't get me wrong, he's still himself, but he hasn't been himself fully," she explains more, sounding sad. "I'm starting to get worried, Joe," she sighs again, placing her hands on either side of her head.

Roman watches his sisterly figure concerned.

_"I have seen the way they act with one another," Joe explains. "The love is starting to decrease and I am not sure how long they are going to last."_

"Don't worry about a thing," Roman speaks up, smiling, pulling her into a hug. "Allow me to figure out about Colby and allow me to talk to Vince with a storyline or somewhere you can start with."

"Really?" she asked, looking up to him.

"Yes. All you need to worry about is getting your other careers in order," he says, smiling.

"Thank you, Big Brother!" she grins, leaping up to hug him around his neck.

"You're welcome, Little Sister," he chuckles, hugging her back.

"Things are going to be clear now," Amethyst smiles. "I trust Roman with all of my heart and I know he will get me something good."

One day, the gothic beauty's combing out her long hair after taking care of it when her phone rings. The Caller ID shows "Creative Team," which she immediately answers it.

"Hello?" she speaks, almost in a panic. "Yes...Oh, really?... In an hour?" she looks at her watch. "I'll be there...okay, bye," she hangs up.

"What's happening, Miriam?" the producer asked.

"Well, originally, I was going to meet up with Renee for lunch, but the Creative Team called me asking for a meeting, which I need to get ready for!" she says in a panic, running around like a maniac. "I'll meet you guys there!" she tells the camera crew with arms filled with clothes and running into the restroom.

Later, she gets into her rental car in the driver's seat. She's wearing a black pantsuit with a dark gray collared top underneath the victorian laced blazer. Her hair is pulled up into a braided bun.

"Sorry, need to cancel plans, have an unexpected meeting," she speaks slowly while texting like a crazy person.

After sending the text, Amethyst starts up the car and the sounds of MONO INC. music plays through the speakers, almost at a high volume. She joins in the singing with the members, especially Katha Mia during the song.

Soon later, she parks into a parking spot before getting out for the meeting.

Later on in the day, Amethyst re-emerges out of the building and return into the car, relieved.

_"So, what happened?" the producer asked her._

_"The meeting went longer than it was going to be," Amethyst explains. "There's always some sort of conflict when it comes to me. I don't want to say too much, but it seems like WWE doesn't trust me even though I have been following the rules and being faithful to the company since my first day of training to be a wrestler." She takes a deep breath to calm her emotions. "Big Brother managed to keep me in the company by throwing out some ideas for them to consider."_

A few days later, Amethyst is training with Baron in a ring. They were going back and forth until Amethyst somehow manages to get him into her signature move, Guillotine Drop.

His structure was a little much for her to handle. She falls down on her hands and knees while taking deep breaths.

"Maybe the Guillotine Drop isn't the right move you should do on guys like me," Baron comments, seeing her like this.

"What move should I do then?" she asked while taking deep breaths.

"Let's take a break before figuring out something," he says, sitting on the mat.

Amethyst repositions herself into a sitting position.

"So, how's life treating you?" he asked her, curious.

"It's going okay, but it's the same thing all the time, ugh," she groans a little.

"What happened this time?"

"Everyone still won't trust me," Amethyst admits to Baron. "I don't know why because I am pretty much the good girl of the roster. I never broke the rules and always followed everything I need to do for the company, but it's not enough."

"Strange," he agrees.

"Exactly, but Joe managed to get them to think about some ideas," then she sighs sadly while placing her hands on the sides of her head. "I really hope that I don't get fired."

"You're not going to get fired," he says immediately, firmly.

"And why's that?" she asked, looking up with her eyes.

"Because I say so," Baron smirks.

Amethyst chuckles, smirking back. "You always are looking after me just like Big Brothers and Colby."

"I don't know about Joe and Jon, but definitely more so than Colby ever will," he smirks more while watching her in a very particular way.

_"So, you and Thomas have been dancing around each other lately," the producer says to Amethyst. "Is there something going on with you two?"_

_"Dancing around?" she asked a little confused, but then realized what he meant. "Thomas is a really nice guy outside of the ring, base what he is acting towards me. I'm sure there's something between us, but I'm not sure what that is. Besides, I'm with Seth."_

*Bonus Scenes*

Then a series of snippets of the Shield appears again over the remaining months of 2017 and things are starting to lighten up in the marriage between Seth and Amethyst, but all Baron see is red in anger and jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3

Season 1, Episode 3: "Do You Even Want Children?"

_"A new year has come as a gauntlet match and a forced tag team match took a toll on Seth and me," Amethyst explains while wearing black jeggings, a black tank top, and a black and white cover-up. "He is the one who is in the Grunalet match the longest, which is amazing, to say the least, and I was forced into a tag team match with Charlotte against Nia Jax and Alexa Bliss, which Flair got us to lose." Her eyes rolled in annoyance behind her glasses. "Also, Big Brother Jon is on injury leave for about nine or so months, which sucks! But, Renee told me that I could visit him to check up on him whenever she isn't able to."_

Seth and Amethyst arrive at the hotel looking really tired.

"I'm going to take a shower," he tells her, placing his stuff by the bed.

"Okay."

Amethyst sits on one side of the bed, waiting for her turn. She looks like she has something on her mind and is nervous about how to say it.

Her husband appears out wearing his gray sweats and a black shirt. His long hair is pulled up in a bun.

"Your turn," he tells her before getting on the bed.

"Okay, Colby."

She copies his actions and appears out wearing a black long-sleeved vintage nightgown with lace at the ends of the sleeves and bottom of the skirt.

Seth's looking through his phone, waiting for her to join with him.

"Colby-bear," she speaks his pet name while getting under the covers. "May I ask something with you please?" she asked politely.

"Sure, what is it, Miriam?" he asked her, not even looking up from his phone.

"May we start having children now please?" her question shocks Seth.

"Miriam," he speaks, looking at her with widened eyes. "We aren't at the right time for having children," he tells her.

"Why not?" she asked him, surprised by his reaction. "We are already the King and Queen slayers. Also, there's not much for me to do soon and I have some ideas to help out with my end of finances."

No word appears out of his mouth as he continues to look at her, stunned. Slowly, his head looks away to think.

His lack of reaction makes her feel like she upset her own husband.

_"My marriage is over," Amethyst sighs._

"Please let me think about it, okay, wifey?" he asked her after a few moments to think.

"Okay," she says softly.

He kisses her before lying down to go to bed.

_"I hope we will get on the same page soon."_

A few days have passed, now Amethyst is now working out while wearing black and gray strange designed yoga pants that went down to her feet with a black tank top. Her long hair is pulled up in a high ponytail.

Baron enters the gym and quickly notices her. A smile appears on his face.

"Hey, Miriam," he greets her as he walks over.

"Hey, Thomas," she greets back, smiling, sitting up. "Wanna join me?" she offers.

"Sure! Let's go to the practice ring," he suggests.

"Okay!"

Baron and Amethyst go back and forth with some moves before settling down in the middle of the ring.

"So, how's life with you, Thomas? I haven't seen you since Raw," she comments.

"Yea, things are okay. I'm not big into Valentine's Day stuff, that's why I haven't been around the past couple of weeks."

"I totally get you. I'm one of those people who prefers a second Halloween than a Valentine's Day," she chuckles.

"Than that will make a second birthday for you," Baron chuckles with a smirk.

"More like an unbirthday," her jokes make them laugh.

"Speaking of Valentine's Day," he speaks again, "how was your Valentine's?" he asked.

"Thomas and Colby don't particularly get along in real life for some odd reason, but they seem okay when I am around."

"It was alright. We didn't do much just had some room service and watch some movies," she answers. "It's hard to do something romantic while on the road."

"I could imagine that, but he seems to be into making sure that you've taken care of," Baron's voice didn't seem too thrilled with the subject of her husband.

"Not lately, though," she admits sadly with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he's worried about the gothic beauty.

"Well," her head lowers as her hands hold the sides of her head, "it seems like ever since his second injury for his knee, he hasn't been like the greatest like he hasn't been much interested in what I have to say."

"Like what?"

"Like a few days ago, I asked if we could start having a family or at least talk about it more," she looks so sad.

Baron Corbin looks at the sad young woman with worry in his eyes.

"My apologies, Thomas," she says to him, still looking down. "Ever since my adopted parents showed me what a family is, I always wanted children both by blood and by adoption."

"No need to apologize," he says, gently pulling up her face so their eyes can meet. "You want to have a family is understandable. You will be a great mother one day, whether it is now, near future, or someday," he smiles to her. "He just needs to realize your feelings better."

"You think so?" she asked softly.

"I know so."

Hearing his words makes a smile curls up on her face. "Thank you, Thomas," she says.

"You're welcome, Miriam," he smiles again. "Do you want to get something to eat afterward? Nothing crazy or anything!" he adds in with his hands up.

"No, no, I understand and sure, we can get something to eat together," her smiles calms him down.

"How about meet with me at the local diner in an hour?" he makes a suggestion, making her smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

Mrs. Rollins returns to her shared hotel after her workout session. Inside shows Jason Jordan and Seth Rollins bickering over something.

"What's going on here?" she asked them, getting in between them to stop the fight.

"Nate has us lose another game!" Seth yelled in anger.

"Says the one who made us lose previous games!" Jason yells back.

_Amethyst has a stunned look. "They are fighting over a video game? Are you serious?" she asked, annoyed._

"Alright, you two sit on the beds with your backs to each other so you both can calm down for a few moments before talking again," she makes a suggestion. "I need to get ready before meeting with someone for lunch."

That catches Seth's attention. "Who are you meeting with?" he asked, watching her getting her clothing for the day.

"Just a friend," she answers him. "There's nothing to worry about," she adds in, heading towards the room's restroom.

"Nothing to worry about?!" he freaked out.

"Uhh, I'm going to see if Charles wants to hang out," Jason says, sensing the couple needs some space.

"Colby, what's the problem?" Amethyst asked him, confused. "You hang out with the other Divas because they're friends."

"True, but who among our friends are you going to have lunch with?" he asked, getting really serious, almost scary.

"I am having lunch with Thomas-"

"Baron Corbin, Thomas?!" he freaked out.

"What's the big deal, Colby?" he's scaring her. "He's one of my good friends and besides, it's only lunch anyways."

"Where's Joe and Jon?"

"Joe is back home with his wife and children also Jon is on injury leave, remember?" she explains, now not wanting more of this behavior. "Husband, I'm getting ready for the day and I'm going to have lunch with Thomas. We can go out to dinner tonight to make you feel better?" she suggests with a smile while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Whatever," he huffed, getting out of her arms.

_"I don't get Seth's behavior when I told him that I am going to have lunch with Baron," she says. "He has meals shared with some of the Divas and I don't get jealous. Will one meal with one of my friends make a difference?"_

Amethyst appears out wearing a long-sleeved corset black dress with a textured knee-length skirt over a pair of black leggings. She combs out her long hair to a natural look with simple makeup paints on her face.

"Do you wanna go out to dinner tonight?" she asked again this time a little worried.

Seth doesn't answer. He simply just looks away kind of down of himself.

"Look, you know that I love you so much and I'll make it up to you," she kisses his cheek before heading out.

"Seth's been acting weird, in a bad way, lately. I guess it has been going on since Wrestlemania last year. Don't get me wrong, he's still himself, but he has his moments that remind me about his days when he betrayed the Shield and became a part of the Authority."

"By any chance, can you please pick me up?" Amethyst sends a text to Baron.

"Meet me outside in the parking lot by the registration office," he texts back.

"Okay!"

Amethyst heads straight towards where the registered office is. Her eyes lit up when she sees Baron Corbin waiting for her, wearing his casual look of a t-shirt, vest, dark jeans, boots, and beanie.

He looks up to see her and smiles at her.

"Hey, Miriam," he greets her.

"Hey, Thomas," she greets back, smiling.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am."

They enter into his rental car with Amethyst in the passenger seat.

"So, how was your day going so far?" Baron asked while starting up the car.

"Colby has been frustrating lately," she sighs, putting on her seatbelt.

"Why? How so?" he asked, surprised.

"I don't know. It seems like since Wrestlemania, he has his moments that remind me of when he betrayed the guys and me ending the Shield."

"Let's not talk about him now," Baron makes a suggestion. "Let's make this lunch about us," he smiles.

"Okay," Amethyst smiles back.

The two arrive at the local diner. Baron seems to be a little too friendly with Amethyst of being a gentleman, but she's faithful to her husband. Somehow, she likes how she's being treated.

"I've noticed that you post a couple of videos on your channel," he comments once their orders are placed.

"Yea, Dad and Dad gave me ideas for doing some recipes from the victorian era, so I had a couple of days off and did the recipes at home, which was nice," she smiles.

"Did Colby came with you?"

"No, because he had some stuff to do," Amethyst answers. "Kevin misses him like crazy, but Daryl was happy that I was home."

"Didn't Kevin missed you too?"

"Yea, but I think he likes Colby more, which is understandable due to their father/son relationship."

"That's true," he agrees. "Xander misses me too."

"Your fur baby?"

"You can call him that," he chuckles at the term. "He wants to meet you since I do talk a lot about you," a slight blush appears on his face.

"That's really sweet," Amethyst smiles, blushing a little as well. "I would love to meet him."

Her response makes Baron happy. "When will you be in Tampa, Fl?" he asked with a smile.

"Honestly, I am not sure," she admits after when their drinks came. "Currently, I am managing Colby and Nathen due to Jon on injury leave now. So, my performance inside the ring is limit, but I like that I can rest my body for a little while. Some of my fans and followers are asking me questions about why I am not in the ring as much I used to."

"And what did you tell them?"

Their food came.

"My answers are mainly that I am now a valet for this unexpected tag team or whatever you want to call it," she sighs.

_"Amethyst has never been this sad before based on what I have seen," Baron explains. "She puts on a brave face and acts all tough, yet I see past her and noticed that the shy, quiet, scared little girl she really is. Seth isn't doing his job of helping her out in life as he should be as a husband."_

"I wish I were on Raw so I can help you out," Baron says, making her look up to him surprised.

"Really? But, how?" she asked softly.

"I've got some ideas," he smirks.

Seeing him makes her blush.

Amethyst didn't return to the hotel until a little later than expected. When she entered, her husband is on the bed while glaring at her, surprising her.

"Something wrong, Colby-bear?" she asked him softly.

"Where were you?" he asked almost in a growl.

"I really do apologize, husband. The time went by faster than what I originally thought," she apologizes, walking closer to him.

"Are you dating him?!" Seth screams, standing up.

"What? No!" she's beyond shocked by his outburst. "Colby, I'm faithful to you."

"Me and others," he mumbled.

"Are you accusing me of something I refuse to be a part of?" Amethyst couldn't believe what she is hearing. "Colby, you know about my upbringing-"

"Upbringing, upbringing, enough of that! I already know about you growing up in a belief that I don't believe in!" Her heart is breaking. "I don't want to look at you right now!"

Seth storms out of the hotel and disappearing.

The moment the door closes, tears began to fall down her pale cheeks as she lets out a sob.

One of the producers walks over to her and pulls her into a hug.

"It's okay, Miriam, it's okay," she gently shushes her down, whispering in her ear.

"Thank you, Karen," Amethyst whispers back through her crying.

Later, Seth returns to the hotel room with a guilty look on his face.

_"After getting some fresh air, my mind is clear now and I had to think about what just happened," he explains. "Miriam isn't the type of girl to sleep around with guys. Which I am thankful for, but it's hard to be intimate with her because of what happened in her past. I'm sure she has talked about what happened, but not in full detail by now. I just wish she will come to me when she has problems."_

"Sometimes, it is hard to go to my husband whenever I have a problem with something," she explains to the crew once she calmed down. "He has moments that remind me of somebody from my past and that person really scared me in many ways, but at the same time, he wants to do things for his own all the time-" she gets cut off by the sound of the door opening.

Seth appears back into the hotel with a fake white rose and a soft smile on his guilty face.

"Hey," he greets her softly.

Amethyst didn't greet back.

"This is for you," he gives her the rose while sitting next to her.

She takes it without saying a word.

"Wifey, I am so sorry," he apologizes after a few moments. "It just hard to see you with another guy. I know there's nothing between you and Tom, but I can't help it."

Nothing as she just looks down sadly.

"Why don't you come to me when there's a problem?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Is it hard sometimes?"

Her head nods a little.

"Why?"

"...You have moments," finally, some words appear out.

"Moments of what?"

"Moments…" Amethyst finally looks up with a scared look. "Moments...that reminds me of him."

Seth's eyes widen in pure shock.

"Your actions remind me of my attacker, like when you yell at me. Yelling at me for stuff that I didn't do and sometimes punishing me for it," she finally admits. "I know you are my husband, someone that I made an eternal bond with, someone I should go to when I am having a problem-"

He cuts her off by gently pulling into a kiss.

More tears run down her cheeks again before she slowly kisses back.

"Miriam, I am so sorry that I am not a good husband," he whispers. "I promise that I will be a better husband. You mentioned children, right?"

She nods her head with eyes big and in wonder.

"Since I have some things going on now for the year, how about let's see how things go for the rest of the year and if nothing happens, next year, we will really start making a family together?" he suggests with a smile, a real smile.

Seeing the smile and hearing those words are comforting to hear for Amethyst. A huge smile appears on the gothic beauty's face, as happiness came back to her for the first time in a long time.

"Thank you so much, husband, I love you," she speaks in a whisper.

"You're very welcome, wifey, and I love you too."

They kiss each other to end the episode.


	4. Chapter 4

Season 1, Episode 4: "Mixed Match Challenge"

_"The Road to Wrestlemania has come once again," Amethyst smiles while wearing a long-sleeved black top with a black and green plaid skirt over black tights and black platform shoes. "Not only, I have stuff going on while on the road, but I have some stuff at home."_

"So, how long are you going to be home this time?" her Dad, Malcolm, asked her through skype on her template.

"For a couple of days, I will be returning on Friday," she explains while doing the dishes. "By the way, I still haven't received contact from my biological mother yet." She noticed a slight growl in his tone. "You still mad at biological mother for placing me in that orphanage?" she asked with an eyebrow raised at him.

"Of course, I am!" he expressed his anger. "I know it's the Christian thing to do is to forgive her, but she stole my only child away from me! My flesh and blood!"

_"Dad has a large amount of hate towards the woman who gave birth to me with her body. They never had a relationship of any kind during that time. She wanted pleasure from him and refused. He'll tell you more of it once he is ready."_

_"Have you contacted your biological mother beforehand?"_

_"I tried to find her with everything on social media, high school records, Ancestry, whatever you can think. She's like fallen from the face of the Earth. So, I came to the conclusion that if she's ready to reach out, I have questions that need answers. I want closure, but I don't need it from her."_

"Hey, Dad," she says to him, thinking of something, "while on the road, I will eventually be in Massachusetts for some work, can you and Dad take me to your church please?"

"Of course, we can!" Laughon grins happily, and Malcolm nods his head as well. "Will Colby be joining us?"

She sighs sadly. "No, he's one of the atheists who are firm in their beliefs."

"Awe, gotcha," Malcolm understands.

"Did I hear my name?" Seth walks into the kitchen, smiling. "Hey, wifey," he greets Amethyst while wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey, husband," she greets, smiling back, giggling a little as she kisses on her shoulder.

"Hey, Malcolm, Laughon," Seth greets his fathers-in-law.

"Hey, Colby," Malcolm greets back, smiling. "Miriam just told us she would eventually be in our area while on the road, so one of the things she wants to do is to attend our church."

"Oh, I see."

The mood completely changed.

"Yea, well, we need to get going," Laughon speaks up. "We have some work we need to do." Malcolm agrees.

"Alright, love you, Dad and Dad," Amethyst smiles, waving to her parents.

"See ya," Seth adds in.

"Love you," Malcolm and Laughon say mostly to Amethyst before ending the call.

"So," Seth smirks to his wife, "what do you want to do today?" he asked huskily in her neck/shoulder area.

"Actually, I am glad you asked," Amethyst smiles, leaning against her husband. "Once I am done with the dishes, I am going to the store so we can have your favorite for dinner and tonight we can watch your favorite movie," she answers, turning around to wrap her arms around his neck, but makes sure her soapy hands aren't touching his hair that is placed in a bun.

"Oh, we are?" Seth's a little surprised by her plans.

"May I ask why?" She's surprised by his reaction. "Do you already have plans?" she asked.

"Some of the guys wanted to hang out today," Seth's referring to his friends at home.

"But the last time we hung out with them, we went to a bar, and you left me alone," Amethyst explains, placing her arms down. "Remember, you introduced me, Joe, and Jon to them during the Shield days."

"Oh, come on, wifey," he smiles, almost chuckling. "Some of them were single and had a few too many to drink."

"One of them was touching me weirdly on my shoulders, in a bad way," she remembers that time as she shivers.

"How about this, I will spend a few hours with the guys since it's still the afternoon and then you have me for the rest of the night? Huh? Sounds good?" he suggests.

Amethyst thinks for a moment whether or not it's a good idea. Then she smiles at Seth, "Okay, husband. Have fun."

"Okay, I'll see you later, wifey," he smiles back, kissing her.

Later that day, Amethyst returns home with a couple of bags of groceries. She placed them down on the counter and tried to give all of her attention to the hyper terrier. Her phone rings, catching all of her attention, it's Rey Mysterio's theme song.

_"When other wrestlers call me outside of my groups of friends and family, I have their music, so I can know immediately who it is."_

"Hello?" she greets him with her usual answer while putting it on speaker, petting Kevin, their fur baby.

"Hola, Miriam!" Rey's voice speaks from the other side of the call.

"Hola, Oscar!" she greets back while smiling. "How are you?" she asked, putting out the food from the bags.

"I am doing good, how about yourself?"

"I am doing well. What can I help you with today?"

"Do you know about the Mixed Match Challenge on the WWE website?" he asked, catching her attention a little bit.

"Yes, I am familiar with the challenge. I have seen a few matches, and they're pretty cool. May I ask why?" she asked curiously.

"Do you want to be my partner in the Mixed Match Challenge?" Rey Mysterio's proposal shocks Amethyst Rollins.

"You really want me to be your partner?" the gothic beauty asked, really happy with a grin.

"Si, Miriam, what do you say?" He's happy as well.

"Si, Oscar! Team SoCal?" She suggests a name.

"Team SoCal? I actually like that," Rey agrees with the name.

"Los Angeles is teaming up with San Diego to become the greatest tag team ever!" she jokily makes a headline with her hand out.

"You're a silly girl, aren't you?" he says through his laugh.

"What can I say? I am going to team up with Rey Mysterio!" Amethyst giggles.

"Training together will start when you get back on the road," Rey tells her.

"I'll meet you at our next location this weekend."

"Perfect. Have a good vacation, Miriam."

"Thank you and you too. Tell the family I said, "Hola."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." They both hang up. "I can't believe it," she says, smiling while placing a hand over her beating heart. "I am going to be Rey Mysterio's tag team partner for the Mixed Match Challenge!" she lets out a happy squeal.

Mixed Match Challenge Intro: "Sorry, but no sorry, everyone, but there's a new team in town," Amethyst introduces first with a wicked smile with her arms crossed over her chest and wearing her ring gear. "San Diego asked Los Angeles to team up, and I accept!"

"Team SoCal is going to be the greatest Mixed Tag Team all over WWE," Rey Mysterio joins in with his own smile, standing next to her.

"Not just in WWE, Rey," she laughs wickedly. "One of the greatest tag teams of ALL TIME! So, watch out darlings, we have our eyes on you all," she points both of her contacted eyes with two fingers before pointing to the camera with both of them together.

"¡Vamos, compañero, demostremos que lo hacemos en California!" Rey speaks in Spanish to his female partner, determined. (Translation: Come on, partner, let's show we do it back in California!)

"Lidera el camino, compañera," she speaks with a chuckle in Spanish as well through her smirk, placing her pale hands on his arm as if she wants to be escorted. (Translation: Lead the way, partner.)

"Si, su Majestad," he chuckles as well, accompanying her. (Translation: Yes, your majesty.)

*End Intro*

Their first match is against Team Awesuka. Asuka and Amethyst start the match, and Asuka goes on strong.

She pins her opponent in a turnbuckle with a series of punches and kicks. The ref counts before stopping Asuka from continuing. She argues with him, turning her back at Amethyst.

Amethyst uses her opponent's distraction as an opening for an attack. She kicks her in the back, causing her to fall on the mat. The gothic beauty turns Asuka on her back for a pin but gets two. Once back on her feet, she positions her boot under Asuka's chin to lift her.

Asuka notices what she is doing, so she gets on her feet while grabbing Amethyst's leg. Her opponent tries for a spin kick, but she blocks it and uses the ropes behind her for a swing, causing her to fall backward. She quickly uses the moment for a pin, but it went to two.

The match goes back and forth, which continues with the Miz and Rey Mysterio.

Fans are enjoying the match. They even cheer, "This is Awesome!". Some also cheer for either wrestler. Team SoCal vs. Team Awesuka is going longer because both teams are giving everything they got.

Towards the end of the match, both the Miz and Asuka land in between the ropes. Rey and Amethyst see this and slowly look at each other. He smiles, nodding his head. A huge smile appears on her face, knowing what's going to happen.

Team SoCal used their ropes behind them and towards their opponents to perform a double 619! Amethyst sits on the ropes while crossing her leg after completing the one move she's been wanting to do for a long time.

Rey's the legal person. He pins the Miz on the mat.

Amethyst joins in with the count as well as the fans. "1….2….3!" everyone calls out.

She has a massive grin on her pale face when she hears her team's victory against Awesuka.

"Your winners, Amethyst Rollins and Rey Mysterio, Team SoCal!"

Rey smiles big as well, offering his arms out for a hug after having their hands raised.

She happily runs into her partner's arms for a huge victory hug.

"We did it, Rey!" she happily yells out with a laugh.

"Yes, we did!" he laughs back happily.

*Backstage*

Rey and Amethyst return backstage, where they are greeted by their friends, who were waiting for them.

"That's my girl!" Seth grins happily, pulling her into a huge hug.

Amethyst smiles back as she hugs back. "Thank you so much!" she says happily.

"Whoever thought about having Amethyst and Rey together?" Dean chuckles.

"What can I say?" Amethyst giggles a little. "Rey Mysterio is one of my influencers in wrestling," she explains, smiling towards her tag team partner.

"It's a great honor," Rey smiles.

The two tag team partners hug each other.

"Congratulations, Miriam," Baron smiles at her as he meets up with her and Seth. "Colby," he greets him coldly.

"Tom," he greets back coldly as well. "We were just leaving," Seth says, pulling her away from everyone.

She looks back at Baron with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Why is he always around?" her husband growls under his breath.

"He's just congratulating me, that's all," Amethyst tries to reason with him. "Colby, what is with you and Thomas?" she doesn't want this. "You know that I am like best friends with him."

"But that's the problem!" Seth practically yells again at her. "You are so close to Tom!"

"Stop, Colby! Just stop!" she screams at him with tears running down her face, really hates being yelled out, and runs away from him.

"Miriam! I'm so sorry!" he calls out for her.

*Bonus Scene*

Amethyst runs into the darkness of the building and disappears within. She finds an empty room. More tears fall into rivers as she sinks to the floor. "Why does he have to ruin things for me?" she asked herself as she pulled her knees close to her chest. "I won my first ever Mixed Tag Team Match Challenge, and he isn't happy because Thomas is around?" she asked no one in particular.

Baron goes along with the search for Amethyst. His blood boils in anger towards Seth for what he has done to her. She doesn't deserve this at all.

She would usually go into the darkness of the building that they were in for the Show. It doesn't take him long to find Amethyst. He opens the door to a small room and sees the gothic beauty on the floor. Her crying has made her fall asleep from her position.

His eyes soften at sight as his heartbreaks.

Baron gets on his knees, kneeling next to her.

The calm, yet emotional look isn't a look that Amethyst should ever have.

Suddenly, something happened.

The ending song from Snow White begins to play in his head. Where the prince returns and finds Snow White in a casket made out of glass and gold, he wants to take her away from Seth, giving her a real happily ever after is in his own way.

Baron gently wipes away the remaining tears from her cheeks. "I'm in love with you, Miriam," he whispers in her ear, "always have and always will." He pulls her into his arms so he can keep close for a little while.

*Meanwhile Back to the Show*

"Hey, Joe," Rey speaks up to Roman, "what's with Colby and Tom?"

"To be honest," Roman sighs, "I am not sure. All I know is that Tom and Miriam are getting close as friends, and I guess he's thinking of them getting close romantically."

"Are they?"

"I think Tom is in love with Miriam based on what I see," Roman admits.

Seth is looking around in a hallway, but immediately froze when he sees his wife in his enemy's arms.

Baron is carrying a sleeping Amethyst bridal style.

"Give me my wife!" Rollins growls at him, stomping over to him.

"Shh, shh," Corbin gently shushes him as he pulls the gothic beauty closer. "Princess Evie is sleeping," he says softly, looking at her with love in his eyes.

Seth does not like what he sees at all but gets surprised when he sees Amethyst's sleeping form snuggling into Baron's chest.

A soft smile curls up on the almost seven-foot-tall man as he places his head on her head.

"She's my wife!" Seth whispers loudly in anger.

"And you treat her like how Chad did to Princess Evie in the first movie?" Baron asked, annoyed, looking directly at him.

_"Why is he even here?!" Seth growls._

_"Seth claims to still be in love with Amethyst, but that's not love," Baron explains while glaring._

"Guys!" Roman comes in to see the awkward staredown in front of him. "Tom," he speaks to the almost seven-foot-tall man, "Miriam is Colby's wife, and I know what's really going on. Now give her back to him now," he says in a firm voice.

Baron just glares at them. He knew that he needed to give Amethyst back to Seth because he's her husband.

Seth gets his wife back even though Baron didn't want to.

The almost seven-foot-tall man gives the love of this life to her husband painfully.

*The Next Morning*

*Bonus Scene*

Seth walks up and turns over to bring his wife closer, but he extends his arm out, he doesn't feel anything. His ears, however, hear the familiar sound of running water from the shower.

Amethyst's in the shower getting ready for the day ahead of them. She just rinsed the foamy shampoo out of her long hair when she heard the shower curtain open and closed.

"Wifey, I am so sorry about last night," Seth apologizes, wrapping his arms around her curvy hips. "I really was happy for your victory, but when Tom came-"

"What's wrong with Thomas?" she asked, having had enough, spinning around to face him. "You know I treasure friendship and siblinghood close to my heart and soul."

"I know, but with Tom, I don't trust him," he admits.

"Thomas is one of the important people in my life," she explains. "He's been there for me when no one else could," she admits sadly.

Seth looks at his wife, almost in shock. "But I am always there for you."

"When were you though?" Amethyst asked, not believing him.

He didn't answer.

"Look, husband, I need to get ready for the day. So, we might as well save on water," she sighs, getting her conditioner.

"Yea," Seth mumbles.

*Later/Back to the Show*

Amethyst is all-dressed in a simple maxi dress and black leggings underneath while looking through her phone through her glasses.

_"I'm still very much upset with Seth for his jealousy towards Baron," she explains. "Yesterday was one of the biggest victories in my career, and his jealousy got in the way and ruined it."_

"Hey, Miriam," Seth speaks up while putting his hair into a man bun. "Do you wanna get some coffee or something so we can talk?" he asked, all dressed in his casual clothing.

"But I had coffee a couple of days ago," she turns down the offer.

"Oh, right, you see coffee as a treat more so than a morning drink," Seth says, remembering that detail. "Do you want to get some brunch?" he asked, thinking of something else.

"Sure," she sighs, putting her phone down. Amethyst puts on a black cover-up and sandals along with her purse. "Let's go," she sighs again.

Seth nods his head.

They leave towards their rental car.

Seth and Amethyst go to a local diner for some brunch. Once they settle down, they look at each other intensely.

"Why are you jealous of Thomas?" Amethyst asked, really getting down to business.

"Because he's always around like you pay attention to him more so than me," Seth explains.

"Colby, I pay attention to him because he is a part of my siblinghood," she explains.

"Sure, he is," he mumbles under his breath angrily.

Their drinks came.

"Why are you so jealous, Colby? I don't get jealous when you talk or hang out with the other Divas, even the ones I feel ugly compared to them," she says from her point of view before taking a sip of her soda.

"You're beautiful, Miriam," Seth tells her.

"First time you said that in a while."

Her husband sighs, knowing he's not getting anywhere.

_"She doesn't get jealous whenever I'm with the other girls, why am I feeling this?" Seth asked._

He just smiles and intertwines her fingers with his. "You're more beautiful than anyone else in the company or anyone in the whole world. Just because you have more curves than the others, doesn't mean you're ugly. Let's forget what just happened and move forward, okay?" he suggests through his smile.

_"Do I trust my husband's words, or do actions speak louder than words?"_

Amethyst smiles softly and nods her head.

Seth smiles again, kissing her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Season 1, Episode 5: "Wrestlemania 34"

_"Wrestlemania has come again," Amethyst smiles while wearing a black corset with sheer sleeves under a black band denim jacket and black jeans. "I am a part of the 20 Women's Battle Royal, but until then, we have a busy day."_

The alarm clock blasts through Amethyt's dreamland at eight o'clock in the morning.

Amethyst turns off the loud sound and immediately gets up, despite being half asleep. "Come on, Colby," she says, shaking the sleeping husband. No response. "Colby, come on, it's Wrestlemania Day," she tries again. Still nothing. She sighs and gets out of bed.

Next shows Amethyst appearing out of the hotel room, all dressed for her daily workout.

_"Luckily, this hotel has a workout room that we can use, so we wouldn't worry about going somewhere else."_

She does a nice, easy jog towards the hotel's workout room.

Most of the roster is already there, mainly the ones who have a match tonight.

Amethyst stands in one corner of the workout room and does her own thing.

"Hey, there," a new female voice greets her.

She looks up to see a woman with light brown hair smiling towards her and wearing workout clothing as well. Amethyst looks a little confused, looking around to see who else is with them.

"I'm talking to you," the woman in her early thirties chuckles, surprising her. "My name is Ronda Rousey. I'm debuting tonight."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Ronda," Amethyst smiles, straightening up her posture. "I'm Miriam, but known as Amethyst in the WWE Universe." They shake hands. "The black and red plaid reminds me of Rowdy Piper," she comments the plaid on Ronda's clothes.

"He's my mentor," Ronda says with a smile. "I even asked if I can have his title of "Rowdy" to continue his legacy, and he accepted."

"That's so cool," Amethyst smiles more when she notices she's speaking the truth. "Chyna's one of my wrestling idols."

"Chyna is one badass girl," Ronda chuckles, making Amethyst giggle.

"Wanna workout with me, Ronda?" the shorter gothic beauty asked.

"Sure!" Ronda agrees.

After a fantastic workout with a new friend, Ronda walks with Amethyst getting to know each other better. Based on their smiles, they're having a great time.

"Well, here's my room," Amethyst says when they arrive at 323. "I'll see you at the arena tonight," she smiles to her new friend.

Ronda offers a hug, and Amethyst joins in the embrace.

They go their separate ways.

Seth's getting ready for his workout while looking through his phone and chuckling at a couple of things.

Amethyst opens the door.

He quickly puts away his phone when he hears his wife entering in. "Hey, wifey!" he greets her as nothing happened. "I was about to join you in the workout room. Sorry about earlier."

"It's alright, husband," she smiles, walking over to him. "Your match is a little later on in the show, so you need some extra rest." She wraps her arms around his torso and looks up to him. "Eight o'clock was a time that I thought will be okay for us since I don't have anything going on right now."

"Are you accompanying me for my match?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course, I am, I'm your valet," she answers.

"Can you, umm, can you not be there during though?" he asked nervously.

"May I ask, why?" she asked, confused.

"Well, it's a triple threat match, and I don't want you to get hurt," Seth explains while scratching the back of his neck. "If you were there and something were to happen, it would make me worry about your safety. Also, you have that Battle Royal match with the other 19 women before my match."

_"Did he say that I am a distraction, or is he anxious about my safety?" she asked, a little confused. "I usually can tell when someone is lying, but right now, I'm not sure."_

"Okay, Colby," Amethyst finally says with a smile.

"Thank you, Miriam," he smiles. "I'll be back later, love you," he kisses her cheek and leaves.

"Love you too," she says back.

A little later, Amethyst has done her usual morning routine and has on some black leggings with faux leather strips down and a black cami. She's trying to get her long hair into a braid, but she's struggling.

"My hair is now too long," she mumbles, mentioning that her hair is now at the length of the middle of her bottom.

_"Long hair is what I take pride in because Victorian ladies love their hair long, but now that the split ends reach to the middle of my bottom, it's becoming way too long. I am NOT a spooky, Rapunzel!"_

After failing at an attempt at a braid, Amethyst just places her really long hair into a messy bun.

Her phone rings from the end table.

She looks at the Caller ID and sees it's Baron Corbin. "Hey, Thomas, what's up?" she answers it, putting it on speaker.

"I see Colby here at the workout room, and you're not with him," he explains, sounding kind of worried. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright, Thomas, no need to worry," she assures him. "My workout was earlier this morning, and I let him sleep in a little since his match is later on," she explains, leaning against the headboard.

"My match is before his, and I'm taking a small break from mine."

"Are you keeping yourself hydrated there, Corbin?" Amethyst smirks.

"Who are you, my wife?" he chuckles a little.

She has on a surprised look as her pale cheeks turn into a dusty blush.

_"Did he say those words?"_

"Huh?" she utters out, a little confused.

Baron's eyes widen, and he blushes like crazy. "Uhh, I said, "Who are you, my mom?" he changed the phrase a little, hoping she will catch on.

The corners of her lips curl into a blushing smile. "I do have an old soul," she comments, making him silently let out a sigh of relief.

"So, I guess I'll see you at the arena, huh?" he asked, smiling.

"Yea, I need to get some stuff down before heading there. See ya."

"See you later."

They both hung up.

Amethyst has this goofy smile on her face as she blushes a little more.

"What's with that look on your face, Miriam?" a producer asked, snapping her out of the trance.

"What?" Amethyst asked, confused.

"You had a look that you might be liking Tom more than a friend," the producer's words surprised Amethyst gratefully.

"What are you talking about? I made a commitment to Colby," she says, explaining herself.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say," the producer sang along.

Amethyst rolls her eyes at the sing-along from one of the producers.

The gothic beauty has been mainly on her laptop, either finishing up something or making things all day. She's also dressed ready for Wrestlemania...backstage with an oversized black sweater-like top and some ankle-length boots.

"Ready to go, wifey?" Seth asked her, getting their stuff for tonight.

"Yes, I am," Amethyst answers, closing up her laptop. "You got everything we need?" she asked, putting her laptop in her laptop bookbag.

"Yes, I do."

They both head out towards the rental car, and they are off.

Awkward silence covers them.

She pulls out her phone and looks through stuff. "Hey, Colby," Amethyst speaks up after a while. "I have a couple of days off this week," she says with a smile.

"Oh, really?" he smiles back.

"Can we have a date to either the zoo or a museum?" she suggests.

He hums, thinking about it for a few moments before smiling again towards her. "You know what, why not?" he asked, agreeing to the date.

"Really?" she asked, smiling happily.

"You and I need something adventurous, and maybe that's what we need," Seth agrees while looking back at Amethyst.

"I can't wait!"

*Backstage - Wrestlemania*

Amethyst is in catering, getting something to munch on since she hasn't eaten anything since after her workout.

"Hey, Miriam," a fellow diva greets her from behind.

She turns around to see Dana Brooke, getting some food as well, smiling. "Oh, hey Ashley, what's up?" Amethyst greets back, smiling.

"Just getting something to eat before the big match we have later on," she answers, getting some chicken.

"Yea, it's going to be crazy," Amethyst chuckles. "I am not going to eat a lot," she says, referring to the small amount on her plate.

"Good idea," she comments.

The two Divas sit at a table, having small talk before hearing backstage crew that the show is starting soon.

"I'm going to get ready," Dana says after eating.

"Same here," Amethyst speaks up. "Good luck tonight," she smiles to her colleague.

"You too!" she smiles back.

From one side of the area, Corey and Baron are all ready for the show talking among themselves.

"Dude, look, it's Miriam!" Corey points out when she's beginning to leave.

"See ya, Matt!" Baron says before heading towards in a hurry.

Corey just smiles and shakes his head.

_"Only Amethyst could make this tough guy into a teenage boy with a huge crush," Corey explains with a smirk._

"Hey, Miriam!" Baron calls out to her.

She turns around to see the tough tall man coming towards her. "Hey, Thomas," she greets back with a smile. "What's up?"

"Uhh," he blushes a little. "Nothing much, you?"

"I'm alright," Amethyst answers. "I'm heading to get my gear on," she adds in.

"You don't need your gear to wrestle," he comments, then nervously adds in, "I mean if you want to."

Amethyst giggles with her hand over her closed mouth. "Oh, I am waiting for the day that I can wear my modern victorian clothing and be barefoot in the ring," she says, sounding serious through her smile.

"Oh?" He relaxes and smiles as well.

"Yep, so I can be myself and also feel the vibrations with my feet more," Amethyst says, making him think of some ideas.

"Amethyst, Baron," a backstage crew member speaks to them. "Fifteen minutes until the show starts."

"Alright, thank you," she thanked the person smiling again. "I better go now," she says to Baron, still smiling. "Good luck on your match," she begins to turn.

"Good luck on yours," he says, smiling back.

Amethyst gives him one last smile before leaving entirely.

Her smile left Baron in a trance with little hearts around him.

"You do realize she's married, right?" Corey snaps him out of the trance.

"I know, but…." he sighs, "she's the one for me."

Later, Amethyst pulls Bayley into a jawbreaker with the little strength she has. Out of the twenty women in the 20-Women Royal Rumble Match, Amethyst is left in the ring with Bayley and Naomi. Everything was going easy because Amethyst came in at number 13.

Naomi comes in a surprise attack on Amethyst to the point where she almost sees stars. She left someone coming in behind her, but the attack was unexpected.

Before she could even get back on her feet, Naomi manages to get Bayley over the ropes, leaving the two in the ring. Once she got on her feet, "Amethyst comes face to face with the last opponent.

_"Trinity is the wife of one of my mentor's cousins, so we have a good friendship, but this kind of match tests friendships."_

The two friends have a staredown before they begin to throw punches at each other after giving each other respect. They bring out everything they got.

Amethyst tries to do the mind games, but Naomi is quicker. She kicks her in the shoulders and throws her over the ropes.

Everyone cheers at her victory as Amethyst watch kind of sadly. The gothic beauty gives her a sad smile and claps as well.

Backstage wasn't cheery from one person. Baron is watching the match seeing the sadness in Amethyst's eyes even though she's showing good sportsmanship.

_"She looks like she's about to cry!"_

Amethyst returns backstage, trying to hold in tears.

"Hey, girl!" Renee greets her smiling. "What's wrong?" she asked, worried, placing her hands on Amethyst's arms.

"I have fallen short," Amethyst admits sadly.

"Oh, come here!" she pulls her into a hug.

"I don't know what's going on with me!" Amethyst cries on Renee's shoulder. "I'm one heck of a wrestler, and yet lately I've been falling short with everything!"

"Everything's going to be okay, Miriam," Renee says softly. "You had a few mistakes, and humans make mistakes. You just need to focus more. You can do it."

_"I wasn't sure what to make of her words because I know she means well, but I don't if those words are right for me."_

"Okay, Renee," Amethyst smiles towards her, going along with it.

Then her phone rings for a remainder. "Oh, I've got something to do," she gives her a sad smile. "See you later?" she asked.

"See ya," Amethyst agrees.

She watches Renee leave for something before sighing sadly.

"Miriam?" Baron's voice speaks up.

"Thomas?" she says sadly, looking up at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried about seeing her like this.

"It's nothing," Amethyst mumbles, looking away.

"Come here," the almost seven-foot man offers his arms out for a hug.

She enters into his hug, accepting it, and begins to let out her emotions. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Thomas!" she cries. "I lost another match!"

He lets her cry on his shirt.

"It's okay, Miriam," he gently shushes her as he runs his fingers in her hair. "You're one of the greatest wrestlers I know," he compliments with a smile.

"But then why have I been slipping up lately?" Amethyst asked him, looking up at him with tears ruining her makeup.

"Because something is holding you back," he answers seriously as his thumbs gently wipe away the fallen tears.

"What's going on here?!" Seth's voice appeared towards them.

"Miriam had a bad match, and you weren't around to comfort her," Baron answers ever so calmly, still holding her.

"Colby, where were you?" his wife asked emotionally.

"I was going over some things with Fergal and Mike," he replies, walking over to her, pulling Amethyst into a hug. "Why did you have a bad match?" he asked, worried.

"I got second place, but it seems like I've not been good enough lately," she explains sadly for the third time.

"It's okay, wifey," Seth gently placed her head against his chest.

He glares in anger towards Baron, who's glaring back.

Baron leaves the two alone with a heavy heart.

_"What is keeping Amethyst back?" the producer asked an annoyed Baron Corbin._

_"Isn't it obvious?" was all he said while glaring._


	6. Chapter 6

Season 1, Episode 6: "Things Begin to Change"

Amethyst and Seth are at the gym working out as usual, but you can sense the tension between them.

_"Miriam has been quiet lately since Wrestlemania, and I am not sure why," Seth explains. "It's more than her not winning her matches. Whenever I try to talk about it, she'll shut down without a good reason."_

"Miriam," Seth speaks to her while lifting some dumbbells, "I have been thinking about something lately."

"What is it?" she asked, doing some sit-ups.

"I know that you have some problems with speaking out your thoughts and emotions," he begins, finding the right words. "So, I thought maybe we should get you some help."

"Like couples therapy?" she asked when she got up from a sit-up.

Her question surprises Seth gratefully. "Uhh, umm," he didn't know what to say.

"I was thinking the same thing," Amethyst smiles, getting up on her feet. "I am already looking for a couples therapy therapist for us to talk to."

"You did?" he asked, still surprised.

"Yea, I have noticed we haven't been on the same page lately, and I wanted to help out with our marriage," she smiles more. "Oh, my goth! Husband, we can be together again!" she hugged her husband happily then realized what she did. "Oh, I am so sorry Colby, I got excited that we are getting our marriage in order," she says, pulling away embarrassed.

"Wifey, it's okay," he assured her with a smile, pulling her into a hug. "Maybe couples therapy is what we need to move forward."

Amethyst smiles, hugging him back.

_"Will couples therapy really help her?" Seth asked, worried._

_"I'm thrilled that Colby suggested couples therapy," Amethyst explains while wearing a long-sleeved black top with a knee-length black and green plaid skirt over black leggings and a leather jacket over her top. "We have some problems in our marriage that need to be resolved, so this could actually help out."_

"I'll look around for someone who can help," Amethyst offers.

"Okay, wifey."

Later on, the gothic beauty is looking through a schedule on her iPad and notices something that catches her attention.

"Oh, Colby!" she says from sitting on the hotel bed. "I have some meet and greets and other stuff in Las Vegas, Nevada, later on, this week."

"Really?" Seth asked from the sink, trimming his beard a little.

"Yea, Renee did say I can check on Jon whenever I could," she smiles. "Are you okay with it?" she asked.

"How long are you going to be there?" he asked curiously, cleaning up the sink.

"For about three days," she answers. "I am going to meet you at Raw's location," she adds in a while buying some plane tickets for her.

"Good, I can pick you at the airport," he chuckles, walking over to her.

"Are you going to be my chariot towards the hotel?" she adds in, giggling.

"Of course, your majesty," he smiles, lifting her pale hand for a kiss.

She smiles big. "I'm still looking for a marriage counselor for us," she admits softly.

"Well, if you don't, then we will see how things go," he suggests.

"Are you still open to the idea?"

"Of course, I am, but then again, we do have a lot better days than bad days," Seth points.

"That's true." Then an idea came to mind. "Maybe me being in Vegas can help us," Amethyst says.

"How, so?" her husband asked, a little confused.

"Well, umm, couples don't have to be together 24/7, and love grows more when couples are apart," she explains.

"Or the love dies," he mumbles under his breath.

"Husband," she wraps her arms around his neck, "if we miss each other during that time, then we indeed love each other," she smiles, hoping it will assure him.

Seth looks deep within Amethyst's eyes as she speaks each word in a gentle voice. "Alright, wifey," he finally smiles as he wraps his arms around her curvy hips, "I trust you."

"Good," she chuckles, kissing him.

_"I called Dean up, asking it's alright if I can crash on their couch while I am there, and he's okay with it," she smiles. "Man, it's going to be awesome being back in Vegas!"_

Amethyst's on a plane heading towards Las Vegas wearing black leggings and a black tank top under a black cardigan. Her hair is up in a messy bun and no makeup on.

"Heading towards Las Vegas where Big Brother Jon is," she smiles into her camera she uses for her channel. "I've got some stuff to do there, and I can't wait to see all of you there. Oh, fun fact about me: my adopted parents always love to take me out traveling growing up, mainly through the country and on occasion, outside of the states. One of our favorite places to go was Viva Las Vegas," she chuckles, "and since I finished my education in homeschooling after some time, we spend more time traveling, especially to Vegas."

The sights and sounds of Las Vegas excite her more when she sees that the plane is landing.

Dean's at the airport, picking her up, and based on his appearance, he's looking better than the last time anyone has seen him. He also seems very nervous for some odd reason.

Amethyst appears with her luggage and immediately notices her brotherly figure. A huge smile appears on her pale face, happy to see him again after months of not seeing him.

"Little Jon!" she smiles big, running over to him for a hug.

"M-Maid Miriam," he stuttered a little, surprised, but hugged her back, smiling.

He hugs her a little longer than usual she has noticed.

"Uhh, Jon?" she speaks up, realizing it is getting awkward. "You can let me go now," she chuckled nervously.

"Oh, sorry," he says nervously, pulling away. He clears his throat and straightens up. "Ready to go?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am," she smiles back. "Shall I make your favorite tonight for dinner?" she offers.

"Nah, I'll take care of dinner tonight, you still like pizza?"

Amethyst gives him a crazy look. "What kind of question is that to me?" she asked jokily with a smirk. "You remember what I like?"

"Light sauce, less greasy unless it's the good grease, and a thick crust or stuffed crust," he memorized it as if it's on the back of his hand.

Amethyst is impressed. "You remembered!" she smiles.

"Of course! You're my best girl!" Dean smiles back, but then he quickly adds in, "I mean you're my female best friend!" he chuckles nervously.

She raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugs it off, thinking he had a long day like her. "And you're one of my best male friends!" she giggles.

Dean smiles when he sees her smile.

"Well, I am going to put on some pajamas, be right back," she says, heading towards the guest room.

"Alright, I am going to order the pizza!" he says, calling out to her.

Her Shield brother orders some pizza and other things as he too puts on something as pajamas.

She appears out wearing a button-up black pajamas set.

"Is the pizza on its way?" she asked when she saw Dean sitting on the couch.

"Yes, it is," he answers, smiling, scooting over to the side for her to sit down. "How have you been, Maid Miriam? It's been a while since we have seen each other," he comments as she sits next to him with her legs curled to her side.

"Yea, it has been a while," Amethyst smiles. "Things are okay, Little Jon," she admits, "more good days than bad days, though."

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

"Sometimes, but having a nice break like this will help out," she says. "How are you and Renee doing? I can barely hang out with her lately."

"We're okay as well," Dean answers softly. "With me on injury leave, it's hard to be together sometimes."

"Yea, I know how that feels," Amethyst mumbles a little.

Then there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Dean says, standing up on the couch.

"And I'll get some plates and cups," she offers, getting up as well.

He opens the door and greets the delivery person while she heads towards the kitchen.

They set up the pizza on the coffee table, and soda is poured into the wine glasses.

"Cheers," Dean says, holding up his glass with a smile.

"Best Friends Night In?" Amethyst asked, smiling back, holding her glass up to his drink.

"Yea," he hides his sadness with another smile.

They gently hit their glasses together for cheers and take a sip of their drinks.

_"Something's off about Jon today, and I could feel it in the atmosphere."_

Dean then loses up when they begin to talk about the Shield days.

"Man, you and Jade were in a crazy fued back then," he chuckles. "Speaking of her, where is she now?" he asked.

"She's still being a medical assistant with the trainers and currently out of the ring to raise their beautiful blessings," Amethyst answers.

A few clips of them just hanging out and catching up with one another.

The next morning, Amethyst's in another rental car, heading towards another location in Las Vegas.

_"Dean's sleeping in this morning, and I'm heading towards a meet and greet today," she explains. "I have some time before I need to be there because there's something on my mind. The only person that I feel like I can go to is my Dad, Malcolm."_

She arrives at a local Starbucks and orders a drink through the drive-thru before parking it into a spot under a tree.

Her phone gets on skype for a call.

"It must be important when my little girl calls me before noon," Malcolm yawns, answering it.

"My apologies, Dad," she gives him a small smile. "I need some marriage advice."

That caught his attention as he's now fully awake. "What's wrong, Miriam?" he asked, worried.

"Well, it seems like ever since his second injury, Colby hasn't been like himself 24/7," Amethyst begins. "He's like himself most of the time, but there will be times he will be distant. I understand that he wants some me-time during our crazy schedule."

"Nothing wrong with that," Malcolm comments.

"I know, and I want some me-time as well. Jealousy seems to be a factor with him, but it's towards Thomas, aka Baron Corbin."

"Oh!" He gets it now. "Have you shown him that Colby's your husband?"

"Plenty of times. I don't know what's wrong with him," she sighs sadly. "Everything was great in the beginning, and now we're this."

"How long have you known him before being romantically involved?"

"About a year," she answers, taking a sip of her iced coffee.

"How long have you been together before getting engaged?"

"Six months or something like that."

"Did you guys talk about marriage or children before getting engaged?"

"The only time we did was around the time we just got together. I showed him a list of everything I want in a suitor because Mommy got me into thinking about marriage. Since then, we haven't been talking about children until recently."

"It seems like you got married on different pages," he puts in his opinion.

"What do you mean?"

"Before making the forever commitment, you have to be on the same page of everything," he explains. "I know, sometimes, couples will leap of faith without discussing things, but once that time comes, then there's a possibility of conflict."

"Yea, there was some conflict," she comments, remembering that time with the children subject with her husband.

"Do you guys have better days than bad days?"

"Yes, we do, but when we argue, we blow up. Afterward, we always make up in the end."

"Awe," Malcolm is getting everything. "What do you guys fight about?"

"Certain things like his jealousy towards Thomas, I want to spend time with him, his moments that remind me of my attacker-"

"What kind of moments?" Malcolm interrupts her, really getting his attention.

"Like he will accuse me of something I didn't do, especially with Thomas, Colby's lustful demeanor," she names a couple. "I am being patient with him and trying to find the right time for me to be in-intimate with him because he is my husband. It even took me a few months into our relationship from the beginning to have sex-sexual moments with him."

"Being intimate with your partner is a good thing, but having it too much becomes a bad thing. Colby needs to understand to be patient when it comes to your needs. You are different from most girls and boys your age. You and many others encounter something horrible that no one should have encountered. That will affect for a lifetime."

Amethyst nods her head, agreeing with him.

"Now, allow me to ask this," Malcolm begins. "Do you love Colby?"

"Yes, I do love him."

"Then, are you in love with him?"

She didn't answer because she didn't have one.

"That is something you need to figure out either by spiritual guidance or your own higher power," he explains with a smile.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"But that's what I've been telling Colby, in a way," she says.

"Does he love you."

"Yes."

"But is he in love with you?" Malcolm reversed the question.

Again, Amethyst doesn't have an answer.

"Use the remainder of your time in Vegas and beyond to figure out your marriage with the advice I gave you," he tells her, "whether or not, you want to remain together as husband and wife or Shield Siblings."

_"Hearing what my Dad had to say got me thinking," Amethyst explains. "I truly do love Colby, but this marriage can be difficult at times."_

"Thanks, Dad, I'll let you know when things are getting better or not," she smiles at her father.

"You're welcome, daughter," he smiles back. "I love you, my little creature."

"I love you, Dad. Bye."

"Bye."

Their Skype call ends.

"You sure that you're going to be okay, Little Jon?" Amethyst asked Dean on the night she's leaving at the airport.

"I'll be fine, Maid Miriam," he smiles. "You have a safe trip."

"Thanks, Big Brother," she smiles back, making his heartache a little. "Are you going to make your return soon?" she asked.

"You bet your ass that I am coming back," Dean smirks, chuckles.

She gasps, horrified. "Language, Little Jon!"

"Just kidding!" he chuckles more before spreading his arms out for a hug.

Amethyst rolls her eyes at this and hugs him. "See you in a week or so?" she asked, making sure.

"Yes," he nods his head.

"Well, I better be going," she says, grabbing her stuff.

Amethyst smiles at her brotherly figure before turning around and leaving towards the tunnel.

"I love you," Dean sighs dreamily, smiling.

*Bonus Scene*

It's late at night, and Amethyst is calling her husband, Seth, about what's happening for the flight. She didn't receive any answers yet, but she's not worried because it's late and they need some sleep.

Soon later, after a nice nap, she arrives at this week's Raw location. She wakes up when a random person shakes her awake. With her main bag with her, the young woman got off the plane and went straight for the baggage claim.

All of her stuff is soon in her possession.

"I'm sitting near Baggage Claim," Amethyst texts Seth as she sets up by a nearby seat.

It's still the early morning hours, so she has plenty of time to shower and get to the arena.

Thirty minutes have gone by. Amethyst looks at her watch for the time.

"Seven-thirty am, where are you, Colby?" she asked herself, yawning a little.

She calls his number under "Husband 3" and no answer. "Hey, husband," she speaks to his voicemail, "sorry, I didn't call earlier. I was really tired, hehe. Anyways, I'm still at the airport, waiting for you to pick me up. I hope everything's okay. I love you...so much," her words trail a little bit as her Dad's words came back at her. "Bye," she ends it. "Is he even in love with me?" she whispers to herself.

A couple of hours have gone by, still nothing.

The gothic beauty is now getting scared.

*Back to the Show*

Baron Corbin, with a new look, gets into his car in a frantic.

_"I received a call from Amethyst saying Seth hasn't picked her up from the airport at all," Baron explains. "So, while I am getting her, Roman is going to see what's going on with her husband."_

He arrives at the Baggage Claim and quickly notices the emotional Amethyst sitting in a chair with her head down.

"Miriam!" he says, running over to her and kneeling in front of her.

She lifts her head with tears running down on her pinkish cheeks. "Th-Thomas?" she asked, entirely confused by his new look.

"I'm now an Authority figure, but don't worry, it's not like when he joined," he assures her with a soft smile. "Come on, let's get you to the hotel," he helps her up on her feet.

"M-My apologizes, Th-Thomas," Amethyst stutters a little. "I-I got scared and-"

"No need to apologize, Miriam," he says, wiping away her tears. "Joe is helping out looking for him now, okay?" he gently holds her face, looking deep within her eyes.

She didn't say words, just nod her head.

Baron gets her luggage into the car as Amethyst gets into the passenger seat.

The car ride is rather quiet as Amethyst is numb and almost in shock.

He arrives at the hotel and helps her inside his hotel room.

Meanwhile, Roman is pounding on Seth's hotel room. "Colby! Wake up!" he yells.

"I'm already up, Joe!" Seth screams back, opening the door.

"What's with you?" Roman asked, glaring at his former Shield brother. "Miriam has been texting and calling you, saying she's on her way back with us."

Seth's brown eyes grow big and full in shock. "Oh, my god! I had my phone off!" he freaked out and ran over to his nightstand and turned on his phone. "Where is she?" Seth asked him, beyond worried.

"Tom is taking care of her now."

Her head perks up when he hears Baron's name. "He's with Miriam?" Seth asked, freaking out and feeling his blood boil. "Again?!"

"Nothing is going on with them, Colby!" Roman tells him, getting angry as well.

"Yea, right!"

Seth tries to get out of the hotel room, but Roman blocks him.

"Colby, listen, man to man," Roman's getting the bottom of this. "What is going on with you? You have moments that remind all of us the time you betrayed our siblinghood."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked, still glaring.

"All you care about is titles and getting more opportunities than Miriam," he begins. "She doesn't have anything going on for WWE because Mr. McMahon doesn't like her for whatever reason. I have been trying to keep her in the company, and so has Tom. Miriam wanted to tell you about this, but you have been "busy with stuff," he uses air quotes. "You know why she is the way she is."

"But she's busy with her other careers."

"Because she's helping you both financially and also the possibility of her getting fired."

"Every time I want to be with her, she's busy with other stuff," Seth rolls his eyes and arms crossed.

"And what about the times she wants to spend time with you?" his Shield brother asked a question that he wasn't expecting to hear.

"What?" he asked, a little confused.

_"Wow, is he oblivious about his marriage?"_

"Even though you have more good days than bad days, you have moments where you don't appreciate what Miriam is doing in life. I understand your phone was off, but you are repeating your actions."

"I am?" Seth asked softly, thinking about it.

"Yes," Roman nods his head. "Look, you have a lot of making up to do for her because she is your wife, but you need to handle the jealousy. She's not cheating on you. She's faithful to you."

"But what about Tom?" he asked, now his fear is coming out.

"I am not sure on his side, but Miriam is your wife, and your jealousy needs to stop to show her that you love her."

"I'm scared, Joe," Seth sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm scared that one day she will wake up and find somebody better."

"Someone like Tom?" Roman questioned.

"Yes," he sighs, lowering his head.

"Colby," his brotherly figure sits down next to him. "You are a good guy and everything. You just need to show her that you're the man for her, also be patient with her."

"But being patient is hard, especially when it comes with intimate moments with her," Seth admits, still looking down.

"Remember to be patient with her, and once you both are on the same page, then both of your needs will be fulfilled," Roman smiles at him.

"You think so?" Seth asked, looking at him.

"I know so," Roman smiles again.

Seth smiles back. "Thanks, Joe."

"Anytime, Colby. Come on, let's go and see how Miriam is."

"Okay."

Back in Baron's hotel room, Amethyst is wearing new clothes for the day and already showered. She has on some black jeans and a long-sleeved black top as her hair is in a braided bun. No makeup is on her face.

"You okay, Miriam?" Baron asked softly once he knew she had calmed down.

"I think so," she answers softly. "Thanks again for picking me up at the airport," she thanked him as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm sure there's a good reason why he didn't come."

"Miriam, why are you defending him?" Baron asked her, sitting next to her.

"Because he's my husband, Thomas," Amethyst answers, a little surprised and confused by his question. "My upbringing is very spiritual, meaning I've been raised to value my partner and support them no matter what."

"But what about your happiness?"

"My happiness?"

"Are you happy with him all the time?" he asked a question she wasn't prepared to hear.

Amethyst thinks for a few moments before getting emotional. "I don't know what to do, Thomas!" she cries in her hands. "We have more good days than bad days, but the times we have bad days-" she didn't finish what she's saying because she lets out more cries. Her glasses are in one of her hands.

Baron wraps his arms around her for a comforting hug.

_"I honestly don't know what's going on with my marriage," Amethyst explains sadly. "Sometimes, I wish we could have a normal, happy marriage."_

He hugs her, letting her cry onto his shoulder as his fingers gently rub her back. "Everything's going to be okay," he whispers in her hair.

A knock appears at the door.

"I'll be right back," Baron whispers to Amethyst, who is clinging onto him.

She nods her head as the tears wet her face.

He walks over to the door and answers it.

Seth immediately sees his wife sitting on the bed. "Miriam!" he runs over to her. "I'm so sorry!" he apologizes, freaking out, pulling up on her feet.

"Colby! What happened!?" she asked, entering into his arms.

"My phone was dead, and I had to charge it. I am so sorry, my queen, I forgot to turn it back on."

"Please, don't do that again, Colby," she says softly as he gently wipes away the fallen tears on her wet cheeks.

"I promise, I won't do it again," Seth confirms.

Baron is secretly glaring at Seth, not believing his words.

"Sorry to break this up, but we need to get to the arena," Roman informs and apologizes.

"I'll take Miriam there," Seth says, hugging her.

"Are you sure, Colby?" Baron asked, skeptical.

"I am dead sure," Seth glares back at him.

Roman and Amethyst can feel the tension in the room.

"Come on, let's go," Roman tells the two men, getting in between them.

Seth gets his wife's luggage and then into the rental car.

Amethyst then gets into the passenger seat, waiting for her husband.

"Miriam," he speaks softly as he sits down in the driver's seat. "I know I have a lot to do to make up with you," he continues as he looks at her with sadness in his eyes. "But can I at least start with getting your favorite fast food?" he suggests with a smile.

She didn't say anything because she is debating whether or not to believe him. "Colby, what if you do something like that again?" she asked, showing her fear.

"I promise, I won't!" he tells her, holding her hand.

Amethyst can feel the familiar warmth from Seth's hand. "Okay, Colby, if you promise to make it up to me, then allow me to make a honey-do list for you."

"Yes, do that," he smiles, relieved of her answer.

She smiles, and she pulls him into a kiss.

_"Even though I have given him a chance, I am keeping my guard up for whatever happens."_


	7. Chapter 7

Season 1, Episode 7: "Things Are Better for Now"

"_The day after Summerslam is the biggest night of our careers," Amethyst explains with a smile while wearing a modern victorian outfit of a dark gray Victorian jacket top with dark maroon red pants and heeled boots. Her hair is pulled up into a braided bun as her usual makeup is painted on her face._

Clips of the Raw episode shows Roman; now Universal Champion just challenged Finn Balor to a title match.

"_Finn deserves a title match because he got injured the last time he was in a title match, but Baron has other plans for it, so Kurt decided to schedule the title match for later on tonight. Also, Baron has a match against Bobby Lashley. That's going to be interesting."_

Backstage, Seth and Dean are getting ready for Dean's return match from injury.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Amethyst jokingly hugs Dean tightly as a massive smile on her face.

Dean plays along by being crushed under her touch while laughing. "It's good to be back," he smiles back, hugging her as well.

Seth Rollins, the new Intercontinental Champion, comes over when they pull away.

"Ready to go, Jon?" Seth asked with a smile. "Hey, wifey," he smiles to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, husband," she smiles back, kissing his cheek again.

"You two are either cute together, or that's just gross," Dean jokes around when they hold each other.

"Awww, I've been called worse," she giggled happily.

They chuckle at this as well.

"Hate to break this up," Dean's wife, Renee, comes in smiling, "but honey, your match is up next," she tells him.

"Good luck, Little Jon," Amethyst hugs him one last time this time usually.

"Thanks, Maid Miriam," he smiles back, hugging her again.

"See you later, my beautiful wife," Seth smiles, pulling her into a kiss on the lips, which she happily accepts.

Dean sees this and copies his actions with his wife.

The guys left their wives.

"You two are so cute together," Renee comments about Seth and Amethyst smiling.

"Not as cute as you and Jon," Amethyst smiles back.

"Mrs. Lopez," a stagehand speaks, walking up to them. "This is from Thomas." He offers her a Starbucks iced coffee, her personal favorite from there.

"Tell him that I say thank you," she says, smiling, accepting the drink.

He nods his head before leaving.

"Thomas?" Renee asked, a little confused. "As in Baron Corbin, Thomas?"

"Yea," she takes a sip of her coffee. "We are good friends to the point that we see each other as best friends."

"Girl, he has been doing that for a while now. Are you sure there's nothing between you two?" she asked, being skeptical at this.

"He knows that I am trying to make things right with Colby."

"Still having problems?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Why is that?" Renee is concerned for her friend.

"Well," Amethyst sits on one of the catering chairs, "we are just two different people. I try my hardest to compromise with everything, especially when it comes to things that I can't do, but it seems like we aren't getting anywhere," she sighs sadly.

"You guys seem to be fine now," Renee sits next to her.

"Don't get me wrong, we do have our moments together of being a good couple, but it's just sometimes-"

"It's hard being with him as a wife?"

"Yea."

There's a television as usual in catering shows the ladies the match between Renee's husband and Dolph Ziggler with Seth and Drew at ringside.

"He has improved since the last time we saw him," Amethyst comments at some point in the match.

"I know right," Renee smiles dreamily while eyes are glued to the screen, watching her husband.

The gothic beauty chuckles silently while shaking her head.

At the end of the incredible match, Dean comes out as the winner of the match.

"_Knowing Renee, she will probably do what I used to do for Seth. Help Jon celebrate in some way or another."_

Which did happen, Renee pulls Dean into a very hot kiss when they meet with the guys.

"What's that about?" Seth chuckles, seeing them leave.

"Just Renee really liked the match," Amethyst chuckled.

"Did you as well?" he asked her with a smirk, sitting next to her.

"Well, Jon is a great wrestler and all, but he's not my type," his wife smirked, finishing up with her drink.

"Where did you get that drink?" Seth asked, eyeing the Starbucks cup.

"Thomas gave it to me," she simply answers.

"He's been giving you a lot of things lately," he says, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Thomas is a good friend of mine," she narrows her eyes at him, reminding him again. "You're my husband, Colby," she kisses his lips.

He kisses back, but still has that thought on his mind.

Members of the Raw Women's Division surround the ring for the celebration for our new Raw Women's champion. The title of the championship is in the middle of the ring. All of the ladies are going to witness the new champion being announced by Stephanie McMahon while wearing either their wrestling gear or regular clothing.

"_Ugh! Every time I hear her name, I just want to focus on something important!" Amethyst groans, pulling her head back._

Her music plays through the speakers. Amethyst refuses to turn to her. Stephanie's husband turns on her husband to betray their family while she torments the gothic beauty in many chances in not only title matches, but also normal matches. The last time they were face to face was when Seth and Amethyst became the Kingslayer and the Queenslayer.

Everyone knows the tension between them, especially when she walks closer to the ring, where she's standing next to Ember Moon by the steel steps. Stephanie looks over to her with fake concern in her eyes. Amethyst looks back at her by the corners of her eyes.

Her dark eyes close completely as she continues to have her head look towards the ring. The boss lady tries to place her hand on the Shield Queen so she can listen to her, but she raises her pale hand, telling her the Queen will not be bothered by her.

Stephanie didn't like it, but she continues.

Amethyst crosses her arms as she looks at her, annoyed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she spoke into the mic. "When I think about the Women's Division today, one word comes to mind and that is proud." Amethyst rolled her eyes at this. "I'm so proud of these women," she looks around at them before landing on Mrs. Rollins. "I'm so proud that the first time ever WWE will have an all women's per par view called Evaluation." The gothic Queen slowly clapped at this with a smirk. "And I'm so proud of the Raw Women's Championship match that took place last night. Let's take a look."

The big screen shows everyone some clips of what happened last night at Summerslam first between the rivalry of Ronda and Alexa Bliss with Ronda looking ready and fierce while Alexa tries to look cute. The match is being an honorable match with Ronda becoming champion.

"Last night, Rowdy Ronda Rousey became the first-ever UFC and Raw Women's champion," Stephanie says, making the fans cheer. "And I'm especially proud of her." A bunch of lies appears out of her mouth, which Amethyst blocks herself from hearing more of the announcements of saying she had a vision or whatever to bring Ronda here.

Ronda's music of Bad Reputation finally interrupts Stephanie. Amethyst is the only one who is clapping by the heart for Ronda when she came out and smiling at her. They give each other a five before she gets into the ring.

Stephanie offers a hand to Ronda, but she didn't accept it and got a mic for her to speak into. The fans chant for Ronda Rousey.

"They are chanting for Ronda Rousey, but in my ears, I hear Steph, Steph, Steph," Stephanie smiles, so proud of herself, which makes Amethyst sick. "You're welcome," she tells her.

"What are you doing?" Ronda asked Stephanie, smiling. "For once, this is not all about you."

"_Thank you, Ronda!"_

"This is about every single woman standing around this ring and in WWE. Why are you ladies standing at ringside?" Ronda asked the Divas. "What are you trying to do, Steph?" she asked her. "Put yourself above them?" Stephanie acts all, "No, I wasn't." "Put me above them?" she's getting serious and personal. "You guys, get up here, you deserve to be up here."

Amethyst smiled and joined up on the sides of the ring with the rest.

"Ronda, this is not the behavior of becoming the Women's champion," Stephanie explains to her with a smile.

"You, you wanna tell me about how to be champion? This isn't about one champion. This isn't about one person. This is about all of us. This is about the Women's Evaluation. Every single one of you!" Ronda tells us, making me nod my head. "Nattie," she calls her friend. "You are the cornerstone of the Women's division."

They smiled at her, knowing it's true.

"Amethyst," she turns to her, surprising the Shield Queen, "you show that women can still fight with the men just like Chyna did. Heck, you're the modern-day Chyna!"

Amethyst blushes at this, still surprised. The fans then cheer, "Amethyst Rollins!" shocking her.

"Sasha, Bayley," she turns to them, "if it weren't your NXT Takeover match three years ago right here in Brooklyn, this whole movement wouldn't even get off the ground."

Amethyst claps along, knowing what Ronda said is true.

"I am not Brock Lesnar," Ronda tells them all. "I'm going to be a fighting champion, completing every night, and I cannot wait to fight each and every one of you."

"Ronda, you're right. You're not Brock Lesnar," Stephanie speaks up. "As a matter of fact, I don't know who you are. This is not the Ronda Rousey I was introducing earlier. This is the Ronda Rousey that just wanna break people's arms." She glares at her.

Now she pulled the trigger.

"I remember, I know what that feels like," Stephanie tells her. "Look at Alexa Bliss." The poor goddess is all beat up with an arm slang looking so pitiful. "Let's take another look at it."

Pictures of the match show again when Ronda destroyed Alexa's arm.

Stephanie then makes more lies about Ronda, trying to get everyone on her side.

"_Honestly, I want to get inside the ring and beat Stephanie up because that's not who Ronda is and if I get my arm broken by Ronda, then I'm okay with that."_

"Steph," Ronda speaks to her, "I'm not here to break their arms," she's so calm about this. "Only those who deserve it." Ronda gives her the all too familiar look on her face as she slowly places down the mic.

Stephanie backs away from Ronda, but she's quicker. Ronda gets her into her signature hold and breaks her arm as well. A smirk is still on Amethyst's face.

The Riot Squad, Alicia Fox, and Alexa Bliss run over to Stephanie's aid while the rest of the Divas stayed with Ronda, showing that they are on her side. She raises the title high above her head while they smile at the pain that Stephanie is going through.

Backstage, Amethyst offers Ronda a hug and tells her through a smile, "Congratulations, Ronda. I know he's very proud of you like all of us are. Well, most of us," she ends with a smirk.

She chuckles. "Thank you so much, Miriam. He's proud of you too like she is."

Her friend smiles with her eyes closed as well.

They separate towards our husbands.

"Ready for tonight?" Seth asked Amethyst, grinning like a crazy man.

"Freak, yes!" she grinned back.

When the title match between Roman and Finn just begins, Dean, Seth, and Amethyst immediately get ready for a surprise they have for everyone, especially for Roman.

"_The moment when I put on the new, yet so familiar outfit, I immediately know it's truly meant to be."_

The television shows the three when it is the perfect time to come out. Actually, with Braun still having the case makes Amethyst nervous, but the guys always know how to calm her down.

Braun did come out, distracting Roman.

"Let's go," Dean says seriously to them.

Seth and Amethyst nod their heads.

The three head towards the area outside of the gorilla. Neither of them speaks anything when they arrive. More screens show them the match ended with Roman still being the champion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Braun Strowman is cashing in his Money in the Bank contract."

That's the moment when she wants to go out, but Seth and Dean hold her back by the shoulders.

Finally, the familiar lyrics of them singing "Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta Shield" blasts through the speakers. Everyone goes crazy, but they freak out when they see them coming out.

Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Amethyst Rollins are wearing their new Shield gear that resembles just like their old gear.

Her gear is her signature finger length black sheer sleeves on a black corset-like top with a classy amount of cleavage, black Shield pants in a flattering way for her legs, and black heeled boots, similar to their boots. She has on for makeup is her lips are black as her long hair while having a cat's eyes, mascara, and black eyeshadow. A black choker wraps around the pale neck as there is black tape wrapped around her sheer covered hands like Dean's while there's a small black tape around Amethyst's ring finger to show her marriage to Seth. Her nails are painted to match the outfit perfectly, thanks to a surprise trip to the spa from the past Saturday from her husband. Lastly, she wears a black headband that looks like a tiara around her head with little amethyst gemstones.

The married couple is holding hands, heading towards the ring with severe looks on their faces, just like the good old days. Dean's on Braun's left at ringside. Amethyst's in front of him at ringside. Seth's at ringside where Roman is.

Braun looks around to see the new Shield at first shocked but got serious like them. Slowly, the three of them climb up on the sides of the ring, outside of the ropes.

"You don't belong here, little girl!" Braun yells at Amethyst, pointing at her. "Get back to backstage now!"

She's so offended, so she shows it dramatically. "You're so mean!" Amethyst whined like a little girl, mocking his comment.

"She's not a little girl!" Dean screams at him angrily.

"She's our beloved queen!" Roman screams angrily as well.

"And don't you dare be mean to her!" Seth's angry too.

Braun just looks at the guys taken back of how they're defending Amethyst. A so-called little girl. He then ignores them before running over to Roman in a turnbuckle.

They get into the ring to get the seven-foot monster away from their brother and sending multiple series of punches everywhere.

He flew Dean off of him first than Seth and then Amethyst. Her headband gets off of her head, but she managed to get it into her pocket until the time being. They scatter out into different corners quickly. Roman gives him a Superman punch, making Dean receives him at the knee. Braun wobbling gets back up on his feet, but that's when Seth kicks him in the face. Amethyst performs the jawbreaker on him to have him see stars. Roman then took the opportunity to send him over the ropes and onto the floor.

Dean and Amethyst get out of the ring to set up the announcement table. Her sheer and taped hands scatter everything small off of it.

The monster is still down. Her husband joins in the punches and kicks that Dean and Amethyst are giving him. Crazy cheers from the fans, excites them.

She stood up on her heels for a second before turning to each of the guys with the all too familiar look on her face. They know what she's thinking.

"Get him up!" she ordered Dean and Seth, pointing at Braun.

"Right!" they obeyed, getting him up with his arms on their shoulders.

Roman and Amethyst smirked at each other while getting in position. Before they can even do our signature, Braun lifts both of his legs to kick Roman and Amethyst back. He used Seth and Dean as stands. The kick sent her flying into the pole of the turnbuckle, causing her to go down in pain. Roman managed to stop his fall.

Braun turned his attention to her now seriously worried husband and brother, who is currently on the floor by his strength.

"You okay?" Roman asked her worried, kneeling to her aid.

"I think so," the Shield Queen answered, feeling the pain subsiding.

He's still on the floor so he can deliver a spear to Braun!

The three of them manage to get up on their feet as she places back on her headband. Dean and Seth roughly pick him up as they get into position again.

Seth tells them they're ready.

Amethyst's left fist shoots up when Roman does the famous yell. Braun is in position on Roman for the great four-way powerbomb. Dean's on Roman's right while Seth and Amethyst are on his left with our hands-on Braun.

They perform the four-way powerbomb on Braun, making the announcement table break underneath him. She grinned and laughed happily at his misery, feeling the familiar rush of them being the Shield. The guys are feeling the rush as well.

Seth sees Amethyst happy. It makes him happy, as well. He pulls her into a kiss as he dips her down out of sight of the camera when the familiar music of the Shield plays through the speakers. She kisses him back with her arms around his neck.

"I love you," he whispers to her with a smile against her lips.

"I love you," she whispered back, smiling against his lips.

Now they got into the order of Amethyst, Dean, Roman, and Seth staring down at him. Out of breath and sweaty, the four of them look at each other with the same thought.

"_Despite everything that has us come here, we're the Hounds and She-Hound. A family of three brothers and a sister turn Queen. They're going to continue what we have been doing ever since they took me in when I lost my debut match on the main roster."_

"I love all of you guys," she smiles to them through the heavy breathing.

They all smiled back.

Seth makes a fist with his right hand out. Roman joins in with his right fist. Then Dean joins with his left fist. Lastly, Amethyst's left fist joins with them. It's their symbol. A symbol of Brotherhood, Family, Love, and, most of all, the Shield.

They are back stronger than ever. They have titles, and there are more they want in WWE, and they are going to stop at nothing to get what they want.


	8. Chapter 8

Season 1, Episode 8: "What just happened?!"

"_The tag team match with Roman in it doesn't go so well," Amethyst explains while wearing black leggings with an asymental black and gray tunic-like top. "Braun claims he will end their match against Dolph and Drew. At this moment, Dean and Seth have the same idea as me," she smirks._

Dean goes out first before Mr. and Mrs. Rollins. They don't care how badly worn out they were from their matches from earlier. They're here for their brother.

Seth and Amethyst team up into the fight until Dolph accidentally knocks out the Shield Queen by a kick in the face. It makes her fall onto the mat. When out of nature, she gets back up, but when she did that, Drew's handcuffing Dean to one turnbuckle, Dolph's handcuffing Seth to another, and Braun is doing the same thing to Roman.

The men are struggling to escape, making her in the middle of the ring, trying to figure out who to rescue first. Dean and Roman understand whenever by habit, she would save Seth first, but before she could even get to her husband, very familiar music of Hellfire blasts through the speakers.

Everyone looks to see that Syeira is running towards the ring, still wearing the ring gear she wore in their match earlier. A sweetheart black crop top with some red as black bagging pants with a matching red sash is wrapped around her waist and hips. The look on her face reminds Amethyst of Ronda's death glare, which makes her nervous.

She backs away closer to Dean's side when she slides into the ring. The Gothic Beauty tries to attack the Gyspy Girl, but she's quicker by giving her a Throat Thrust before performing a Running DDT.

The moves almost knock Amethyst out. She tries to get up when she hears her husband call out, "Amethyst!" sounding worried for her.

Syeira kneels to her level so she can roughly grab her hair so Amethyst can face her death glare. "Don't ever think you are going to get back your title," she speaks into a mic. "Your time is up your majesty. It's my turn to become champion," she practically spits in her face. "When Hell in a Cell comes, you and I will be in a Number One competitor match for the Raw Women's title, and it's going to be a Hell in a Cell match with tables, ladders, and chairs."

"_Is she for real?" Amethyst's eyes widen, shocked._

Syeira simply smirks, "Be prepared for the match, Queenie, and also, my fiance deserves a second chance instead of your back-stabbing husband."

The mic gets thrown down as she slams Amethyst's face into the mat.

The refs managed to help with her boys from the turnbuckles as she tries to get back up on her feet.

Seth quickly ran over to her level to hold her up. "Are you okay?" he asked Amethyst worried.

"I think so," she answers softly.

The boys help her back on her feet, and Seth carries his wife bridal style so they can get out of there.

"Baron!" Amethyst later screams in anger, pounding at the acting general manager of Raw's office door. "It's Amethyst! Let me in!"

"Whoa, that's hot," Baron mumbled under his breath, shocked by her screams. "Enter!" he calls back, trying to calm himself.

"Thomas," she whined once she entered. "Why is there a match for me against Matilda at Hell in a Cell?" she asked, walking over to his desk.

"Don't you want a match at the pay-per-view?"

"Yes, I do, but not for the number one conductor match for the title," Amethyst admits. "The last time I was champion, my adopted parents passed away tragically," the thought of her adopted parents makes her sad as she feels tears coming.

Baron's eyes widen when he sees her getting emotional.

"_I never knew that," he explains. "I knew that she wasn't ready for another shot, but I didn't think it would be because of her adopted parents' deaths."_

He gets up from his chair and walks over to the broken porcelain doll.

Her teary eyes look up to his softened dark eyes.

They stayed like this for a while before it was broken by him, saying, "I'm so sorry, Miriam." It surprised her. He never apologizes to anyone. "If I knew the real reason, I would have agreed to it. Do you forgive me?" he asked softly.

"It's not your fault, Thomas," she whispers, taking a couple of short breaths to calm down a little. "It's me worrying if history will repeat itself with Dad and Dad," she admits. "They're the only family I have left since everything I was close to before is now gone."

Her head lowers as her pale taped hand covers her closed eyes from crying more.

Baron stares at her a little more before wrapping his big, strong arms around her.

Amethyst hugs him back with her much smaller arms around his torso. The side of her head snuggles into his lower chest area due to their height difference.

"It won't repeat itself," he whispers to her while running his fingers in her long dark hair. "Your Dad and Dad will be okay once you are champion. You deserve to be champion because you are stronger than anything. Don't let your broken self keep you from reaching for the moon and stars."

Taking every word to heart, she slowly looks up with her thin dark eyebrows frown, thinking, "_How does he know all of this_?"

"Miriam, this isn't the time for us to be together, but I want to protect you, my little broken porcelain doll."

"_Did he just admit he has feelings for me?"_

"Thomas?" she whispers with her eyes widened a little. "Are you-" before she could ask him the essential question to her, her husband's voice calls out for her from the hallway outside.

Amethyst turns towards the door, slowly removing herself out of his strong yet safe hold. She turns back to Baron for a few moments. Her hand motions him to lean down closer to her.

He does and receives a kiss on the cheek, leaving a faint grayish color mark from her black lips on his blushing cheeks.

"Please give me some time to figure out everything, and maybe we can live happily ever after," she whispers through her smile.

Baron's stunned by what just happened with Amethyst as he watches her leave his office with an almost dreamy like smile.

"_This is the most difficult situation that I have ever been in," Amethyst explains with a deep breath. "I need some time to figure out what I am meant to be in."_

The group of best friends returns to the hotel with the events of tonight's show still running through their heads.

The four of them have joint rooms this time, but Dean wants to spend time with Renee, which they completely understand. Roman has the second room. Seth and Amethyst have the first one. They all said their goodnights before getting ready for bed in their rooms.

Seth and Amethyst are in their night clothing and getting into bed.

"Why does Matilda want the Number One spot for the title so badly?" Seth asked when they got into the covers.

"Because she never got a title match or anything relating to the title when she came up with Leah, Bill, and Eric," Amethyst answered, facing him. "I believe she and Eric aren't friends with them anymore."

"And Leah and Bill aren't together anymore," Seth adds in. "So, are you going to get the title back?" he asked, gently rubbing his fingers against her pale cheek while looking deep within her eyes.

"I never really put much thought into it," she admits. "When I was champion, Mommy and Daddy died from their illnesses and the car crash," she says sadly, repeating what she told Baron. "What if history repeats itself with Dad and Dad?"

"Hey, now," Seth says, kissing her. "History won't repeat itself with your Dads," he speaks the same words, unknowingly. "You are ready for the title again, whether it is this time or another time," he smiles. "I know you will be champion again before our children come."

She smiles back, feeling a little better.

"I love you, Miriam," he kisses her goodnight.

"I love you too, Colby," she says, kissing back.

"_But do I really?" she asked, unsure of herself._

The guys and Amethyst are watching from backstage in their own locker room as Bruan opens Raw tonight. Seth has his arms around her small with her hands on his hands. Just plain great, he has brought Dolph and Drew with him. Now Syeira has joined them.

"_The Demon's Gypsy Girl herself is going to have to get through me to get my title," Amethyst explains, glaring. "The previous two weeks make our blood boil. Braun is all talk and muscle, but that won't prove anything."_

"I had enough," Amethyst tells them after a certain point.

She turns around to leave the locker room with them, following her. Once she says something like this, they will always have the same thought as she does.

The three little boys continue talking about nonsense. Each one, she knew for sure, did a trigger for each of them, especially when Drew said that they are the kings and queen.

Our music plays through the speakers, making the fans cheer for us. Amethyst appears first with them behind her. Syeira sees her, and they lock eyes.

"_The Raw Women's Championship is the only reason why we are enemies," Syeira explains. "Nothing more, nothing less."_

They're ready to fight in the ring. Amethyst turns to her husband and brothers to signal them to let's go. The three men nod their heads and follow her down the stairwell to the barricade.

Baron Corbin, the acting general manager, is at the entrance, rallying up the superstars for an attack, but tries to stop the Divas from attacking Amethyst. They didn't listen.

Seth helps Amethyst over the barricade since it is still too tall for her, but when she turns around, the Raw roster is running after them. The women run over to her left side of the ring as the men run over to her right side of the ring.

The Shield Queen battle through the Divas as if they were nothing. "Gentlemen!" she calls out to her Shield seriously, getting their attention. Her hand spins around in the air, signaling them to surround the ring.

They obeyed, ready for a fight. The four stare down hard at the people they want to attack as they slowly get to the ropes.

Unfortunately, Baron brings out more of the roster to stop them. They fight back on the ground while standing on their feet.

Drew, Dolph, Braun, and Syeira watch the Shield in almost disbelief of what just happened to them, but it didn't last long. The Shield enters into the ring and fights.

Amethyst manages to get Syeira into a corner with a series of punches and kicks, but suddenly, someone pulls her by the hair, making her scream. She didn't know who it was because of the different scents and the rhythm of their body movements.

The fans are chanting "Let Them Fight!".

The Divas got Syeira and Amethyst out of the ring and separated them to different sides of the ramp. Alexa and Mickey stand in front of the Shield Queen with smirks on their faces what they did next really made Amethyst, the Shield, and even Baron mad. They have four or five expensive perfumes in their hands and sprayed on Amethyst a few times, making her cringe and struggle underneath the other girls' grip on her.

"Amethyst!" her husband and Baron call out, worried and concerned.

Dean and Roman watch in horror as well.

"_My smell is worthless now."_

During all of this chaos, the four losers either run off or get dragged back backstage against their will with their moment of the roster.

The Shield men manage to get out of their holds to get Amethyst out of the Divas' grip. Surprisingly, they're ignoring the super strong scent even though they noticed the intensity of it.

Now, a wall of Superstars and Divas are in between the Shield and the ramp. They all are telling them to stop, but the Shield doesn't need this.

Amethyst runs straight through everyone towards the entrance. Seth follows her, then Dean, and then Roman gets through as well. Her eyes scan, though everywhere to find since she can't pick up their scent at all.

An all-out fight broke loose backstage - both of the Superstars and Divas. All of them are going through different fights. Refs and security are doing their hardest to break them, but nothing's working.

Sound of sirens gets Amethyst's attention, making her stop in her tracks.

"_I look over and see a police van coming towards us. Now I'm scared, but I get really terrified when I feel my hands being roughly pulled back!"_

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on?!" she asked the cop freaked out while they're pushing her into the van.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" Seth screams at the police behind her, stomping over to us.

Then against their will, the four of them get handcuffed and pushed into the van.

"Baron!" she screams out to the acting general manager scared while the guys are screaming at him in anger.

Baron is scared for her safety as well. He keeps on saying that he's going to figure out something which the guys don't trust him at all.

The doors close in on them after Dean tries to kick him out. Sirens are heard, and they're off.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Season 1, Episode 9: "Someone from the Past"

_"I just cannot believe this!" Amethyst screams in frustration while having her hands over her face as her head is pulled back. "We were just trying to finish up this feud, and yet we are the ones in this situation!"_

*Bonus Scene*

Amethyst's head starts to become high from the multiple scented perfumes. The car ride isn't helping her at all. She's going take a shower and wash her gear once they get back to the hotel.

"Hey, Police!" Dean screams at him, literally in her ear. "We aren't the bad guys! You got the wrong guys!"

"Jonathan!" she screams at him in anger. "I'm right here, and you're making my headache bloody worse!"

"Sorry!" he apologizes, frustrated.

"Quiet it down, you two!" one of the cops yells back, banging on the barrier between them and the Shield.

"We are just going through this and returning to finish this situation properly," Roman tells the members calmly.

Amethyst's legs press themselves together, and her feet slide over to Seth, who moves his legs forward, trapping them. Even though she has her boys with her, she feels more at ease with him protecting her like this.

*Back to Reality*

Soon later, the van stops in front of a building. The officers appear out of the van and around to their side to open the doors.

One by one, the Shield members step out and follow the officers inside. Each one keeps their negative emotions behind their calm, yet serious look as they did what the officers want them to do. Fingerprints, having them tell their side of the story, what is needed.

The Shield even has to stand in front of a judge.

Amethyst's heart races a hundred miles per hour as she feels nervous facing him.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, whispering as they lean in to talk among ourselves.

The guys didn't know what to do either. Not even the main person from the company doesn't know what to do.

Suddenly, the doors behind them open, catching everyone's attention. Everyone turns and notices someone walking towards them. He stands tall at six foot five inches with short, neat hair that is black like Amethyst's hair with pale-ish peach skin and wearing a dark gray suit, white collared shirt, black tie, and black dress shoes. His intense green eyes stare on as he enters into court with a black suitcase in hand.

_"While I am watching this guy walking over to where we are, I am standing there asking myself, "Why does he look so familiar to me?""_

"Your honor, these four people are innocent, and the situation that they are currently in is a misunderstanding," he speaks in a deep voice.

"A misunderstanding? Do you know these people personally?" the judge asked him.

"They are professional wrestlers under the company WWE. They're known as the Shield. Members include Leati Anoa'i aka Roman Reigns, Jonathan Good aka Dean Ambrose, Colby Lopez aka Seth Rollins," then he turns to me with a smile, "and the Shield Queen herself, formally known as Miriam Blackwood now Miriam Lopez aka Amethyst Rollins, but I have always known her by her birth name, Number 62237."

_"Wait, what?"_

"I'll explain everything later, Number 62237, but it's really me, Number 30871."

Amethyst gasps, shocked, and her hands went up to her mouth.

Roman, Seth, and Dean look at her, surprised and confused while she stands there in shock.

"The last time I've seen her was when I was sixteen years old, and she was six years old," he speaks, turning back to the judge.

The man, known to Amethyst as Number 30871, volunteers to be their lawyer if they need to. The next thing everyone knows is that they are free to go. When they left the location, the Shield Queen didn't look right.

_"Spinning around, feeling numb. Is this for real? Number 30871 have been alive this whole time? And after so many years, he comes back into my life to show me that he's alive when all of this time, I thought he was killed."_

"Maid Miriam?" Dean speaks up, noticing her acting weird. "Are you okay?" he asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Wifey?" Seth asked, very worried and concerned. "You're becoming sickly pale," he tells her with his hands on her shoulders.

"She's in shock," Number 30871 speaks up with a sigh, feeling guilty. "I've been hiding for years after being "killed." Here, sit her down," he says, helping her to a nearby bench. "I'll be right back."

Seth, Dean, and Roman help Amethyst's almost lifeless body on the bench. They are kneeling around her with her husband in front of her. They all are worried and concerned about their queen.

Number 30871 arrives back with some soda and a toy. He offers Amethyst the drink which she accepts, shakily.

Her black eyes widen when she sees the toy.

_"The toy was something that I had close to my heart and haven't seen since that horrible day. It's his Thaumatrope!" she grins._

"Your favorite toy," he smiles softly.

A soft smile appears on her pale face as he spins the disk by the strings to make the bird in the cage.

"The bird has been in this cage for so many years," Number 30871 speaks a story. "She is the only raven in a flock of white doves. The cage's not a place where this little blackbird is destined to be in. With a little faith and a blessing from the Lord, the raven is free from the cage," he ends the story as he pulls strings to show the raven free from the cage.

"I've missed your stories, Number 30871," Amethyst smiles softly.

"Forgive me, Number 62237, for everything," his eyes are begging for her forgiveness. "I know I had to pretend I was killed to escape from him, terrorizing you and Number 62232."

"Sorry to break this up," their main guy speaks up, coming over to them, "but you all are cleared."

Later, the Shield men are waiting outside for their queen from the building. They look up to see her exiting the building with Number 30871.

The two old friends exchanged information to contact each other. Amethyst and Number 30871 hug each other for the first time in years.

"And if you need any help for legal matters or just needing a friend, call me Noah, Noah Daniel Richardson," he says to her while looking at her with a smile.

"A new beginning for anything," she smiles back. "Call me, Miriam."

"Perfect name for you."

"Thank you, and your name is perfect as well for you."

"I am truly sorry for everything, from faking my death in front of you and Number 62232, not being able to adopt you when I turn 18-"

"Shh, shh, shh," she smiles, gently placing the tips of her fingertips over his lips. "You're forgiven, and you have given me the greatest blessing in life ever."

"What's that?" he asked when she removes her fingers from his lips.

"By being there for me and Number 62232, Layla now," she says, but then realizes what she said.

Her head lowers in sadness while looking down at the stoned ground.

"Is Layla no longer with us?" he guessed.

"She was killed by the father of her child. Now, she's in Heaven along with her daughter, Syerena, who passed away from Leukemia," Amethyst confessed.

"They're in a better place now and no longer in pain from everything. That's important," Noah tells her, smiling softly. "Also, you and I are the last ones that we know of who are the last survivors of the orphanage. We need to stick together, even when I still see you as a daughter."

She smiles back, nodding her head.

"You guys can have the van for the rest of the night."

"Thank you, Noah."

"Just as long as you bring it back by midnight."

"No big deal, Noah."

Seth, Dean, and Roman are waiting for Amethyst at the same police van they were arrested in.

"Alright, gentlemen," Amethyst speaks up to the boys when she walks over to them, "how are we going to do our return?" she asked.

"You and I can be in the driver's and passenger seats while Colby and Jon can be in the back," Roman suggests.

They all agree.

_"Our main guy is finishing up some stuff for Baron to look through when we get back. So, we have a few minutes to spare."_

Seth then gently pulled Amethyst to one place near the van. "Miriam," he speaks softly, sounding worried and concerned, "how close were you to him?" her husband is referring to her friend.

"Number 30871 was one of the few developed orphans who we called the Legends, the ones I have mentioned before," Amethyst begins, knowing this is ready to say out loud. "He was the only one who cared for me and Layla that wasn't out of pleasure or forcefulness. At the time, "father," "mother," "brother," "sister," "family," and "love" weren't even being taught to us because we were taught of doing what the Headmistress and the babysitter told us to do. The Headmistress was the elderly lady that we ran into during our honeymoon." His eyebrows raised in surprise. "If we do what they said, we will go to be with the Lord when it is our time, and if we don't, we will be facing punishment, meaning they will put the fear of God in them."

"Like what punishments?" Seth didn't want to ask, but it's time for all of this to be out.

"There are different forms like one of which was the main one that I had was to fast for ninety days." He gasped. "That's why I am okay with fasting at the most for three days once or twice a year. Also, a lot of times, during the punishments, there will be the babysitter's pleasure in forms of attacks." After she explained her past, tears began to run down her pale face in soft black trails from her makeup as she looked away from him. "That's why it's hard to be intimate with you at times."

Memories of those times at the orphanage return to her, especially with the babysitter.

"Hey, now," Seth speaks softly, gently moving her face back to him. "You always believe that everyone deserves a second chance, especially to those who many people who don't see it." He's referring to himself, gently wiping away the tears, helping her makeup wouldn't get too ruined. "Because you see good in everyone."

Amethyst smiles back softly, making him smile. "I love you so much, Seth Rollins," she smiles again.

"I love you so much more, Amethyst Rollins," he smiles more before pulling her into a kiss.

Roman and Amethyst are in the central part of the van while Dean and Seth are in the back. Their return will be when Braun and his so-called pack continues to beat up Finn Balor.

Sirens are heard. Roman backs it up to a good spot next to the ramp. The fans cheer when they see them getting out of the van and walk over to the back doors. Amethyst opens the main door before he opens the second door. Seth and Dean appear out when their music blasts through the speakers.

_"We are ready to fight!"_

The four of them get onto the ramp, Seth helps his wife up, to stare at the four cowards who think they share a special bond like them. They know that their bond is much stronger.

Amethyst looks back at her boys and nods her head. They nod back before following her. She begins to walk forward, then she stops in her tracks, hearing something, but that's when someone hits her in the back. The action causes her to fall forward.

Amethyst looks up with contacted eyes to have a glimpse of who it is. Alicia Fox. Before anyone knows it, the whole locker room of both Superstars and Divas run out of the entrance to beat the Shield.

She gets forcefully thrown to the side of the ring like she was a ragged doll. Pain shoots up from the corner to her shoulders. The gothic beauty's body falls, but quickly two Divas pull her up and throw her into the ring in a spin. More Divas are either hitting her or tossing her around while laughing.

At the corner of her eyes, the guys are meeting the same fate as she is, but at different areas outside of the ring. This needs to stop, but they can't do anything about it.

Somebody puts Amethyst into a move, making her see stars and going in and out of consciousness. They drag her body out of the ring and down where Roman, Dean, and Seth are laid out. The last thing she remembered was seeing blood on her husband's arm before darkness covers her eyes.

*Bonus Scenes*

Amethyst manages to open her eyes once consciousness comes back to her. There's a dim light that makes things easier for her eyes, especially with the contacts still in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hears her husband angrily growls at something or someone from the hallway.

"I was worried about her!" Baron's voice yells back at Seth.

Her eyebrows raised, surprised to hear his voice.

"She's my wife and not yours!"

"Oh, really? Then why the fuck would you treat like this?!"

"Like what?!"

"Like she's not your number one priority! Miriam needs to be treated like the precious gemstone she is!"

"Oh, don't tell me that you're the prince that she is waiting for all of this time," Seth's really mad now, "because why did it take so long for you to come then?" he's not really looking for an answer.

"Because I traveled every single kingdom to find Princess Evie, Chad," Baron growls.

Amethyst was about to open her eyes fully, but then exhaustion hit her hard.

Seth's carrying Amethyst bridal style towards their hotel room. She stirs a little and quickly notices the familiar smell from her husband mixed with sweat.

"Seth?" she speaks softly, thinking they were still in the arena.

"It's okay, Miriam," Seth says softly, smiling, still carrying her. "We're almost to the hotel room.

Her body feels like it has gone through more than just a great fight with the Divas. It feels like she has gone through a couple of Gauntlet matches in a row.

"We both need to rest from what happened," he tells her in a whisper.

Seth gets them into their room and onto the bed. They both are still in their Shield ring gear.

"Arms up," he tells her.

Her arms lazily and tiringly rise. Seth then removes her top over her head before sliding the sleeves off of her arms. He pauses for a second to see her long ebony black hair all around her upper, almost entirely naked body. She has on his favorite lacy black bra, and he knows very well that she always matches her underwear with her bra.

Usually, this sort of thing will turn him on, but it didn't this time.

"Lay down," Seth softly tells her.

Amethyst leans back on the bed and has her fall right asleep when she hits the pillow.

Seth sees this and chuckles while shaking his head. He then lovely takes off her body from her feet before taking off her socks and Shield pants. He lets her stay like this for a little while he removes his Shield gear.

Once in his sweats and her in a short black nightgown, Seth tucks both of them in the covers.

"Goodnight, Miriam," he whispers, kissing her forehead.

*Later that week*

_"Today's our day off," Amethyst explains, wearing her favorite black victorian dress. "After last night's events, I just want to have a simple day, but I know that's not going to happen because I am a girl on a mission."_

Amethyst walks to the Performance Center in Florida, wearing a black velvet tracksuit with a black tank top underneath and wearing her black converse. Long hair in a ponytail and no makeup on. In her eyes, she's focused on something, and she's looking for it….or someone, and she did.

In the practice ring lies Aleister Black with a trainer, possibly recovering from his injury.

After watching them for some time, the trainer noticed Amethyst and stopped his training with Black. "Can I help you?" he asked her curiously.

"I wish to speak with Aleister Black," she answers softly, not knowing what his real name is.

Aleister's curious about why she is here.

"I'll give you guys some time," the trainer says and leaves them alone.

Amethyst watches him walk away before turning to Aleister with her serious look.

He returns the glare and positioning himself in his usual criss-cross position. Those eyes of his watch instantly as she gets on the ropes, like how she does with the Shield. She gets on her hands and knees, crawling towards him, but stops when he raises a hand for her to stop. Aleister looks at her, deciding whether or not she's a threat to him. Amethyst isn't. He then uses his hand to call her forward.

Amethyst does, but a slower motion before getting on her knees in front of him.

"Little girl," he speaks in his deep voice, "why do you come to the enemy?"

"You're not the enemy to me," she answers softly in a similar fashion. "I may follow the path of light, but I am still very much in the darkness like yourself."

"You're not deep with the darkness, little girl," he tells her. "Now, why are you here?" he asked her, glaring deep within her soul.

"Help me," her response interests him.

"Why do you need my help?"

"Hell in a Cell is approaching fast in mere days," she begins, then she leans in forwards for a whisper, "I want to raise hell, but I don't know how."

Aleister continues to stare at her before nodding his head soundlessly, agreeing to her offer.


	10. Chapter 10

Season 1, Episode 10: "Hell in a Cell"

_"Hell in a Cell," Amethyst grins happily with her hands together as she wears a short-sleeved black knee-length dress with a white collar and fishnet sleeves and tights, "one of my personal favorite Pay-Per-Views. It's finally here!"_

Once the music of the Gyspy Girl from Hell starts, Amethyst knows it. It is the time where she can finally get her hands on Syeira and only Syeira. With masks on their faces, the Shield Queen leads her boys to the entrance.

They wait for their cue, and everyone cheers when they hear the Shield music. Queen Amethyst locks eyes with Syeira, who is waiting for her on top of the cell. Seth and Dean glare directly at Dolph and Drew, who are holding their titles on their shoulders. She looks back at her boys and nods her head. Her boys follow her down the familiar path of the stairs to the barricade. Seth helps her over the separating wall so they can get over the wall.

Roman, Dean, and Seth aren't too thrilled about not being controlled in this situation, but they know that they don't have real control over this match.

Syeira growls at the Shield Queen below her and signals her to get on top of the cell. Amethyst glares deadly back at her before starting to climb up on the cage.

Seth stops her from climbing more out of fear of something terrible will happen to his wife. She looks back at him to see the fear in his eyes. A warm smile appears on her pale face behind her mask as she places her hand on his mask covered cheek, silently telling him that everything is going to be okay. He nods his head, still not sure of it being a good idea.

The two girls meet at the top of the cell. Stares are deadly to each other while the ref joins them as well.

"This match is scheduled for one fall, and it's a Number 1 Condiment match! Introducing first, reprising the Shield, she's the Shield Queen Amethyst Rollins!"

She lifts her left fist up to earn a cheer from the fans.

"And her opponent ...accompanied to the ring by Braun Strowman, Drew Mcintyre, and Dolph Ziggler...Syeira!"

Syeira spins around, showing off her ring gear from hell.

The ref makes sure that both parties are ready before ringing the bell.

The Gyspy Girl is ready and has her arms up for a fight while the Shield Queen has other ideas.

Amethyst simply glares at her and sits down where she is standing in a criss-cross position, confusing everyone around her.

"Get up!" Syeira yells at the silent girl.

No answer.

Syeira then uses the advantage to use the ropes behind her and goes for a kick to Amethyst, but she leans back on the mat, avoiding the kick. Amethyst gets up from the lying position on her low-heeled boots in a jump. Gyspy sees this in surprise, but soon goes for a kick, but Queen blocks it by grabbing her leg to her side. Queen continues to glare at her as she waves her other hand's pointer and middle fingers at her for a "no." She uses her elbow to hit her knee, causing her to fall on the mat in pain.

Queen then gets back in a criss-cross position, watching her victim in pain.

"What is she doing?" Seth asked the guys while looking at his wife in the cell.

"I think she is doing mind games," Roman answers, curious about this new strategy of hers.

"Almost like Aleister Black," Dean comments, shocked.

Then something else catches Seth's attention. General Manager Baron Corbin appears out from the entrance to watch the match from afar. Anger boils in his blood as he begins to storm over to where their temporary boss is, but Roman and Dean hold him back to their side because there is a time and place for his anger towards him.

Baron glares back at Seth for a brief second before returning to the match.

Gyspy Girl manages to get the Shield Queen into a turnbuckle with a series of shots. The ref breaks it up after a few seconds. Amethyst uses that advantage to launch onto the Syeira. A series of punches are all over her as she tries to pin her for the win, but stops at 2.

Now trying to figure out a new plan, Amethyst grabs Syeria by the arm to pull her onto her feet. Syeria then punches her in the stomach, causing her to lean forward a little before slamming her opponent onto the mat from her back. Queen gets up on the turnbuckle, near Syeria, but stops when she sees her husband telling her not to. "Don't Amethyst!" he calls out, worried for her.

"It's just a turnbuckle, Seth!" she calls back and stands up to position herself, but she wastes too much time.

Syeira gets on the ropes in front of Amethyst. They go back and forth until Gyspy gets Queen over her head, and they go flying. Amethyst hit hard on her back as she lay still for a moment. Her opponent goes for the pin but gets two.

The two girls are giving all they got for the opportunity for the number one spot for the title match. Nobody was holding anything. The Gyspy performs a chokeslam hold on the Shield Queen perfectly. Everyone is thinking she's going to win.

The ref counts to three, and almost everyone cheers. Her music plays, and the ref raises her hand in victory.

"Cut the music!" Baron screams in his mic. "This match will restart!" he announces during the match.

"What?!" Syeira screams in anger towards the Acting General Manager.

Amethyst is breathing heavily from the instance move as she turns her head towards the entrance. Her eyes are half-closed as she tries to calm herself down.

_"Baron, I just went through the crazy move in all of wrestling history, and now you want to restart the match?" Amethyst questioned with her eyes wide and an eyebrow raised._

Amethyst gets onto her hands and knees, trying to get up, but Syeira grabs her long hair, pulling her up on her feet. The Shield Queen goes for a spinning kick. The Gyspy Girl grabs her boot again, but Amethyst spins with her hands on the mat for balance.

They are throwing at each other back and forth to whatever they have while also finding weak spots. The Shield Queen finds more weak spots than her opponent. Amethyst takes control of the match as she puts Syeria into her signature move and goes for the pin.

"1….2….3!" The ref counts as the fans join in.

"Here's your winner, the Shield Queen Amethyst Rollins!"

She sits criss-crossed, relieved that the match is over officially as their shared music blasts through the speakers.

Then the Shield men enter into the ring to join with their queen. She stands back up on her feet and smiles towards her family. They put their fists together for their symbol of a bond.

Everything was going good until the Shield's music was replaced with familiar music.

Rowdy Ronda Rousey appears out with the all-too-familiar glare, walking straight towards the cage, ignoring everyone in her path. She gets into the ring and focuses on Amethyst.

Seth, Roman, and Dean tried to make a barrier, protecting the Shield Queen, but she told the men to let Ronda through.

Amethyst glares back at the Raw Women's Champion. She slowly offers her sheer covered hand to the champion. "Make the best woman win," she says to her, still offering her hand.

Ronda looks at the pale hand, being cautious of the offer before looking back in the eyes. She accepts the handshake. "You, me, in two weeks," Ronda glares back, "for the title." Then Ronda raises the title for the Shield Queen to look up.

Amethyst stares at the title for a few seconds before nodding her head at Ronda. "See you then," she confirms.

The champion smirks at the shorter female before leaving with the belt.

Seth, Roman, and Dean join Amethyst's side while watching the champ leaving the place.

Later on in the evening, the Shield are enjoying some drinks at a local bar for a celebration. Amethyst is okay with this celebration, but she would have been alright at the hotel, but the guys like to go out.

_"I'm okay with this celebration, but I would have been fine at the hotel," Amethyst explains with a smile. "Hey, the guys like to go out, so I'm not complaining."_

"Congratulations!" the guys say at the same time with smiles as the four click their drinks together.

"Thanks, guys!" the victorian goth grins back before taking a sip of her turquoise colored mixed drink.

"Even though it's not what you wanted, are you happy that you have a title opportunity?" Roman asked his little sister.

"Well, I am becoming one of the top divas now, which I am happy with, and having a title opportunity is a sweet bonus, but I'm also a little sad," she admits.

"Why are you sad, Maid Miriam?" Dean asked, curious.

"Well, Matilda didn't get a title opportunity since coming up to the main roster, and that was in a way her only opportunity," Amethyst explains with a sigh.

"Don't blame yourself," her husband encourages her while wrapping an arm around her. "Blame on the general manager," he growls under his breath.

"Thomas was doing his job as acting general manager," she tells him a little annoyed now while removing his arm. "Why are you getting jealous?" she asked.

_"Here we go again," Roman sighs._

"Because he's always around you," Seth repeats the same thing.

"Husband, I am not really in the mood right now," Amethyst sighs, standing up on her feet. "I am going to get some soda and probably head back to the hotel. I'm getting tired."

She walks away towards the bar and orders a soda.

_"I'm not much of a drinker because I like my drinks strong and mixed. So, I am good with one drink every once in a while."_

"Thanks," she pays the bartender, grabbing her can of soda.

The gothic beauty pulls out her phone to call a taxi on her way out.

"Hey, Miriam," Baron greets her when she leaves the bar. "Where are you going?" he asked, noticing her practically storming out.

"I'm heading back to the hotel," she sighs. "Colby's jealousy is getting annoying."

"What is he jealous of?" he asked as Amethyst takes a sip of her soda.

"He's jealous of our friendship, Thomas," she explains, looking up to him.

"Why would he be jealous about us?" he asked, a little confused, but secretly liking it.

_"I actually like that Colby's getting jealous of how close Miriam and I are getting," Baron smirks with a chuckle._

"I really don't know! All I know is that he doesn't get jealous when I hang out with the guys and any other male, but for some odd reason, he doesn't like you around!" Amethyst lets out a growl of frustration before taking a deep breath. "I am so sorry, Thomas. My marriage isn't what it used to," she explains, looking away sadly.

"Don't apologize, it's okay," Baron says softly as he places his large hands on her shoulders. He begins to massage her shoulders and the back of her neck.

"Och! That hurts," Amethyst whispers, not wanting to sound rude.

"Man, you're very tense!" the almost seven-foot tall man comments, surprised of the five-foot three-inch woman's muscles. "You're frustrated, but you're also stressed," Baron's voice softens. "Are you stressed out because of Colby?" he asked, gently turning her around to face her.

Amethyst can see the concern and worry in the acting general manager's eyes. "Not just my husband, I'm stressed out of what's happening in my life," she finally admits. "I mean, I love my job as a wrestler and creating other careers outside of the ring, but being in WWE is very challenging, as in. no one likes me in the company."

"The superstars like you."

"The McMahons don't like me very much, I mean Shane is on good terms with me, but I'm second best," Amethyst's head is lowering down as depression covers her head. "My adoptive family has this motto "never settle for second best," meaning always settle with what you love and enjoy."

"You never were second best to me," Baron confesses, staring down at her.

She looks up, surprised by his words. A blush appears on her snowy cheeks as he smiles, seeing the blush.

_"What's with the blush on your face?" the producer asked Amethyst, teasing._

_She didn't answer._

"Miriam!" Seth appears out of the bar and immediately notices his wife with the one guy he hates now. He storms over in between them, facing Amethyst. "Wifey, I'm so sorry about earlier, let's go celebrate at the hotel for your victory," he says, taking her away from her dear friend.

Baron glares at Seth as anger boils in his blood.

*Bonus Scene*

Later on that night…..

*Dreamland*

_Baron is holding Amethyst in his arms as he kisses her pale as snow neck. Moans appear out of her mouth, along with heavy breathing._

_"Oh, my gosh, Thomas!" she moans, holding him closer._

_Black satin sheets and blankets are wrapped around their naked bodies. The heat from their bodies causes sweat between them._

_He makes a trail of kissing up from her neck to her jaw, her cheek, and finally, her small, yet kissable lips. Their lips move in sync. A little tongue sends shivers down their spines, especially Baron's spine._

_"I love you so much, Thomas," she smiles at him when they pull away._

_"I love you so much more, Miriam," he smiles back. "Run away with me," he says._

_"Thomas, I would love to run away with you," she answers, making him smile more._

_"And also, marry me and be the mother of my children," Baron says with such love laced within his voice._

_Amethyst's_ _whole face lit up when he said the words of love. "Yes, a thousand times, yes!"_

Baron wakes up, sitting up in a sweat and is turned on. He lets out a groan of frustration before lying back down. "I need her," he mumbles to himself.


End file.
